Orange Maid
by kagurra amaya
Summary: Berdebat dengan atasan mengenai kasus yang engkau tangani, mendapati kekasihmu bermesraan dengan orang lain dan kendaraan yang kau naiki mogok di tengah jalan. Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan? Tapi tenang saja, jika kau mengalaminya datanglah ke Maid Cafe. Kekesalanmu akan terobati, apalagi jika bertemu sosok bidadari berpakaian maid berwarna orange. Bukan begitu, Sasuke? SN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance****, Mystery**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warning : ****Super ****OOC, ****AU**** typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**::**

**:: Orange Maid ::**

**::**

**Chapter 1**

"Tsk!" sebuah decakan sebal meluncur mulus dari bibir seorang pemuda bersurai _raven _dengan model unik. Tangan berkulit putihnya terkepal erat dan memukulkan-nya pada roda kemudi yang tidak bersalah.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada jok di sampingnya di mana sebuah _smartphone _tergeletak dengan layar yang berkedip perlahan - menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu segera meraih ponselnya, melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya di tengah _mood _nya yang sedang terlampau buruk ini.

Sasuke menggerakkan jemarinya di atas layar ponsel bermerek terkenal itu, bukan untuk menerima panggilan si penelpon melainkan untuk menolak panggilan dari seseorang yang merupakan salah satu penyebab _mood _nya yang buruk ini.

Pemuda berperawakan bak model ini mengambil ponsel lain dari saku jas-nya. Menekan angka tiga - panggilan cepat untuk asistennya - dan menempelkan benda kotak itu di telinga kirinya. Bunyi sambungan terhubung namun tidak juga di terima membuatnya semakin jengkel. Rasanya dia ingin menghampiri asistennya dan mencekik pria dengan surai perak dan masker yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya itu, tentu saja jika saat ini kendaraannya tidak dapat bekerja semestinya dengan kata lain mogok.

"Suruh orang untuk mengambil mobil ku dan segera jemput ak -"

'Maafkan saya, Sasuke-_sama_. Saya tidak dapat menjemput anda saat ini, saya sedang menunggu kedatangan Itachi-_sama _saat ini.'

Sasuke hanya diam, memandangi ponsel pintar nya yang menampilkan _wallpaper _bergambar tomat segar selama beberapa saat sebelum menyuarakan umpatan keras yang di tujukan pada orang yang bari saja dia hubungi. Beruntungnya karena saat ini dia masih berada di dalam mobilnya, karena jika tidak dia pasti akan mendapat gelar si tampan yang tidak sopan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya keluar begitu kaca mobilnya di ketuk perlahan oleh seorang pria berpakaian montir. Berfikir mungkin dia salah satu orang yang di kirim Kakashi untuk memperbaiki mobil nya, si raven segera meraih jas juga ponsel yamg baru saja dia gunakan untuk menelepon asisten nya itu sebelum bergegas keluar.

Udara panas seketika menyapanya begitu dia keluar dari kendaraannya, membuatnya mengumpat dalam hati akan suhu udara di Konoha yang begitu tinggi. Pemuda penyandang nama Uchiha itu segera melangkahkan kaki begitu melihat mobil nya telah di bawa untuk di perbaiki. _Mungkin aku harus segera memesan mobil baru, _pikirnya.

Sasuke terus berjalan di tengah keramaian. Melintasi berbagai toko dan restoran di bawah matahari yang terik. Angin yang berhembus ringan sama sekali tidak meredakan suhu udara yang di atas rata-rata ini.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah _cafe_. _Maid cafe, _itulah yang tertulis di papan di depan _cafe _itu. Aroma manis namun tidak menusuk juga aroma segar yang menguar dari dalam _cafe _membuatnya cukup penasaran untuk mencicipi salah satu menu dari _cafe _ini.

Kesan pertama yang dia dapat begitu memasuki _cafe _ini adalah hijau dan tenang. Hijau, hampir semua perabot berwarna hijau lembut hingga hijau tua. Dan entah kenapa kekesalan yang tadi dia rasakan sedikit berkurang ketika dia merasakan nuansa _cafe _yang cukup tenang walau pengunjung _cafe _cukup ramai.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut _cafe _begitu netra nya mendapati hanya di sana terdapat tempat kosong. Sasuke meraih buku menu yang di sodorkan sorang _maid _berpakaian _orange _lembut sesaat setelah mendudukkan diri. _Cafe ice cream, huh? _Pikirnya begitu berbagai jenis _ice cream_ dan _cake _tertera di buku menu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada _maid _yang akan mencatat pesanannya begitu dia telah memutuskan untuk memesan apa. "_Snow ice cream with mint _dan -" Sasuke menhentikan kalimatnya begitu dia sepenuhnya melihat rupa _maid _yang saat ini sedang mencatat pesanannya.

_Cantik._

_Berkilau._

Dia akui _maid _yang berdiri di hadapannya begitu cantik. Juga terlihat begitu berkilau dengan surai pirang panjang dengan pakaian berwarna _orange_.

Entah kenapa dadanya berdebar begitu kencang ketika manik kelam nya memandang sepasang langit yang bertahta di mata si _blonde maid_. Perasaan hangat menyerbu asanya dan wajahnya terasa memanas melihat senyum di bibir tipis _maid _di hadapannya. Bahkan kini dirinya tidak mampu untuk berpaling dari wajah cantik juga manis dengan tiga garis lembut di pipinya. Seingatnya tidak ada yang memesan _ice cream_ atau _cake _jeruk, jadi kenapa dia dapat mencium aroma jeruk memabukkan ini? Dari mana aroma ini berasal?

"Tuan? Tuan?"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya sekali begitu telah kembali dari aktifitasnya mengagumi si _blonde_, dan kemudian berdehem sekali begitu dia menyadari baru saja bertingkah konyol.

"Ehem! _Snow ice cream with mint _dan _dark orange cake._"

"Baiklah, _snow ice cream with mint _dan _dark orange cake _akan siap tujuh menit lagi."

Maid berpakaian orange itu tersenyum kepada pelanggan yang menurutnya aneh itu sebelum kembali untuk menyerahkan pesanan pada yang bertanggung jawab. Sama sekali tidak menyadari efek dari senyuman nya pada pemuda Uchiha yang saat ini wajahnya dapat di samakan dengan tomat.

"_Kawaii,_" bisik sasuke pelan.

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela - karena kebetulan tempat dia duduk tepat berada di sebelah jendela kaca yang menghadap langsung pada jalan raya. Sasuke menghela napas berat begitu mengingat masalah yang baru saja dia hadapi. Masalah yang membuat _mood _nya hancur seketika.

Mungkin kalian bertanya apa yang di hadapi si tampan ini bukan? Kalau begitu, biar _author _jelaskan.

Kemarin, pagi-pagi sekali dia harus di bangunkan dengan dering ponsel yang memecah ketenangan hari minggu nya. Dengan malas-malasan dia mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari atasannya yang memberitahukan telah terjadi sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Dan sebagai seorang yang profesional dalam pekerjaan Sasuke segera bergegas untuk menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

Dan begitu dia sampai, di tengah kota di dalam gang sempit antara bangunan yang menjulang. Dia melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana. Berdiri di sekeliling tubuh tak bernyawa seorang pria. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat dengan menerobos kerumanan.

Aroma besi seketika menyeruak begitu netra nya menangkap keadaan sosok itu. Tiga luka memanjang di sepanjang dada sosok itu juga beberapa luka di titik vital seperti bagian leher yang sedikit koyak seperti gigitan binatang yang masih mengalirkan darah. Luka seperti bekas serangan hewan buas. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran semua orang, pendapat yang diperkuat dengan seorang saksi yang mengatakan mendengar geraman hewan ketika saksi itu lewat malam tadi.

Dan hari ini hasil dari kasus itu telah keluar, begitu cepat memang. Itu karena tidak ada bukti-bukti yang mencukupi untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan. Serangan binatang buas, dalam hal ini adalah anjing liar. Hasil itu di keluarkan karena tidak ditemukannya sidik jari seorang manusia.

Semua menerima putusan ini, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang merupakan salah satu penyidik. Dia begitu yakin ini adalah kasus pembunuhan, entah bagaimana orang itu melakukan aksinya. Dan dia yakin kasus kali ini memiliki keterkaitan dengan dua kasus yang sebelum ini dia tangani. Tetapi semua pendapatnya di tolak karena tidak cukup bukti. Dan itu membuatnya kesal, sudah jelas ini adalah kasus pembunuhan tapi mereka tetap yakin bahwa ini adalah karena serangan binatang buas.

Untuk mengurangi kekesalannya dia memutuskan mengunjungi kekasihnya, Haku. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam panjang dengan paras cantik yang melebihi seorang gadis. _Gay? _Ya, benar. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang _gay _tulen.

Sasuke menuju apartemen kekasihnya tanpa memberitahu Haku, dia bermaksud untuk memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya itu. Tetapi bukannya mengejutkan kekasihnya, dialah yang dikejutkan akan adanya seorang pria yang sedang melakukan adegan dewasa bersama kekasihnya yang kini berstatus mantan.

Berakhirlah _mood_nya yang buruk bertambah buruk. Belum lagi ketika dia hendak pulang, mesin mobilnya mati mendadak. Lengkap sudah kekesalannya hari ini.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kecil begitu mendengar suara seseorang. Mengalihkan pandangannya, dan dia mendapati _orange maid_ - julukan yang baru dia dapatkan untuk _maid _pirang itu - meletakkan _cake _yang di selimuti cokelat dengan potongan jeruk segar di atasnya, juga satu gelas _ice crean _berwarna putih dengan titik-titik hijau.

"Selamat menikmati!" ucap si _blonde _dengan senyum sejuta _watt_nya.

Meraih garpu, dan memasukkan potongan kecil _cake_ di hadapannya. Rasa manis yang tidak terlalu pekat dengan sedikit rasa pahit _dark chocolate _menyatu dengan takaran yang pas juga rasa asam dari potongan jeruk di tengah-tengah _cake _membuat rasa _cake _ini menjadi tidak membosankan.

Dia jadi penasaran, apakah rasa _ice cream _ini sama menakjubkan nya dengan _cake _yang baru saja dia nikmati. Mengambil satu sendok kecil, menyuapkannya dan menikmati rasa segar yang melumer di mulutnya. _Ice cream_ dengan warna seputih salju dan tekstur yang begitu lembut. Segarnya daun _mint _yang berpadu dengan dingin nya es membuat _ice cream _ini sangat cocok di nikmati di saat panas seperti ini.

Sepertinya dia memang tidak salah mampir ke _cafe _ini sembari menunggu Kakashi menjemputnya. Kekesalan yang tadi dirasakan nya telah berkurang banyak.

"Gaara!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya begitu mendengar suara yang telah dia hafal. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi yang pasti dia merasa tidak suka ketika _maid _pirang itu memeluk seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata. Perasaan posesif, seperti seorang yang melihat kekasihnya yang bermesraan dengan orang lain. Perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, bahkan pada Haku.

"Sasuke-_sama,_"

Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka ketika seseorang menghalangi fokus nya untuk mengamati si _blonde. _Sasuke memberikan tatapan mematikan pada si _pengganggu _yamg ternyata adalah asisten nya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kita pulang sekaramg, Sasuke-_sama?_"

"Hn."

Sasuke bergegas keluar _cafe _setelah membayar pesanan nya dengan aura yang cukup mengerikan. _Mood _nya yang semula baik kini kembali menjadi buruk karena pemandangan yang baru saja dia lihat.

.

.

.

Sasuke berbaring, memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru gelap dengan pandangan menerawang. Sejak kembali ke apartemennya ini dia terus memikirkan apa yang dia rasakan pada sang _orange maid. _

Selama ini dia tidaklah memiliki perasaan tertarik pada lawan jenisnya. Tapi kini dia merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan yang biasanya hanya dia rasakan pada pria yang menurutnya menarik. Tidak, sepertinya ini sedikit berbeda. Perasaan ini lebih kuat, mungkinkah dia telah jatuh hati pada sang _orange maid? _Jadi, apakah ini berarti di normal sekarang?

Jika benar iya, orang tuanya pasti akan membuat pesta besar-besaran untuk menyambut dirinya yang telah 'kembali'.

_Apa kau yakin, Sasuke?_

.

.

.

**To be continue or Delete?**

Lama tidak berjumpa minna-san! Kali ini ame bawa ff baru lagi~*di timpuk*. Sebenarnya bukan keinginan ame bikin ff baru dan tinggalin yang lama, itu karena ame lagi macet ide untuk fic yang lain. Juga karena ff ini terus membayangi ame*halah alasan*

Hoho, dan lagi-lagi saya memasukkan Gaara sebagai pemancing emosi si ayam. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa harus Gaara, okay?

Adakah yang bisa menebak kelajutan ff ini?*tentu saja jika lanjut* *di lempar ke laut*

Jadi, adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak?

**Ne minna-san, Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum mulai, balas review yang tidak log in dulu yaaa. . .

**onyx sky **

Iya, ini sudah lanjut. . .arigatou

**Vivy Huang **

Arigatou~

Iy, lanjut ko. Wah! Senangnya vivy-san penasaran*maksud lo?*

**Cherry bloosom **

Di chapter ini sudah mulai ada petunjuk, apakah yang membunuh serigala jadi jadian atau bukan.

Sasunaru in my heart too. .

Arigatou. . .

**SNlop**

Ya, semoga~

Hihi, lihat saja nanti.

Ini sudah next. . .

Arigatou

**Mami Fate Kamikaze**

Hihihi, Naru enggak lagi cosplay. Itu emang seragam kerjanya Naru.

Udah enggak usah di kasianin itu ayam*di chidori*

Iya, ini sudah lanjut.

Yosh! Ganbatte, arigatou!

Okelah, ame lagi enggak tahu mau bicara apa. Jadi langsung aja ya. . . **Happy Reading minna-san.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance****, Mystery**

**Rate : ****T+ (?)**

**Warning : ****Super ****OOC, ****AU**** typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran****, alur maksa.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**::**

**:: Orange Maid ::**

**::**

**Prev. Chapter. . .**

Selama ini dia tidaklah memiliki perasaan tertarik pada lawan jenisnya. Tapi kini dia merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan yang biasanya hanya dia rasakan pada pria yang menurutnya menarik. Tidak, sepertinya ini sedikit berbeda. Perasaan ini lebih kuat, mungkinkah dia telah jatuh hati pada sang _orange maid? _Jadi, apakah ini berarti di normal sekarang?

. . .

**Chapter 2**

"Nhh..."

Sebuah erangan meluncur mulus dari bibir seorang pemuda bersurai raven. Matanya terpejam erat dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan sesuatu. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat kaos putih lengan panjangnya menempel erat bagai kulit kedua. Tangan putihnya menggenggam erat _bed cover _yang menjadi alasnya.

"Ah!"

Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah bersamaan dengan keluarnya suatu cairan dari benda berharganya, mengotori celana yang dia pakai juga _bed cover _di bawahnya.

Mata dengan iris malamnya terbuka lebar begitu merasa basah di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Seketika mendudukkan diri dan melihat celana di bagian bendanya yang basah karena cairan yang baru saja dia keluarkan.

"_Kuso!_ Mimpi itu lagi!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Bagimana tidak kesal jika nyaris setiap malam dia bermimpi melakukan 'itu' dengan seseorang bersurai pirang panjang yang beberapa hari ini dia jumpai.

Sungguh, mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini dialaminya benar-benar membuatnya bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya. Apakah dia telah kembali normal ataukah masih 'belok'. Pasalnya sosok fantasinya adalah seorang 'gadis' cantik nan manis bersurai pirang panjang - _orange maid_.

Jika hanya itu saja dia akan sangat yakin bahwa dirinya kembali lurus, tetapi apa yang dia fantasikan tidaklah berakhir sampai di sana. Dalam mimpinya, sosok itu memiliki 'benda' yang sama dengan yang dia miliki. Dan dia juga memasukkan barang kebanggannya dari bagian belakang sosok itu, bukan bagian depan_. _Sebagaimana kaum _gay _saat 'berhubungan'.

Padahal setelah pertemuan kedua mereka dia sudah sangat yakin dia telah jatuh hati pada si pirang, dan keyakinan itu pulalah yang membuatnya yakin bahwa dia telah 'kembali'. Tapi mimpi yang dia alami malam hari setelah dia mendapat keyakinan itu membuatnya kembali bimbang. Entah kenapa, jauh di dalam hatinya dia berharap bahwa sosok pirang itu sebenarnya laki-laki yang sedang melakukan _cross dress, _hingga dia tidak harus di buat galau dengan orientasinya.

Menghela napas berat begitu dia tidak juga mendapatkan titik terang dari pertanyaan yang terus berputar di benaknya. Sasuke segera turun dari ranjang empuknya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi karena rasa basah membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman.

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar gemericik air dan suara absurd dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sasuke bergegas memasuki kantor tempatnya bekerja. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian penyelidikan menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari para staf wanita kepadanya. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjang berbalut celana bahan berwarna hitam dengan sedikit tergesa menuju lantai dua.

Menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, membalas sapaan beberapa orang staf yang menyapanya. Menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di depan lift yang akan membawanya ke tujuannya. Tampak olehnya seorang gadis bermahkota-kan helai pirang dengan iris _violet _berdiri di sampingnya dengan beberapa map di tangan, gadis yang dia tahu bernama Shion. Salah satu staf bagian penyelidikan, juga beberapa pria yang tidak dia ketahui namanya.

Sasuke memperhatikan arloji berwarna hitam yang terpasang di tangannya, pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh lima menit. Waktu baru saja berjalan dua menit sejak dia melihat arloji-nya. _Kenapa lama sekali,_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ya benar, semua terasa lama menurut si raven ini. Apakah karena dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan _maid _pirang _fovorite _nya hingga waktu terasa begitu lama?

Sasuke menghela napas sekali sebelum memasuki benda besi yang telah terbuka itu, semua sudah masuk kecuali dirinya. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lift. Jemarinya bersiap menekan tombol tujuan, tapi dia hentikan ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Terlihat salah satu rekan kerjanya, Kiba. Berlari tergesa memasuki lift.

"Yo! Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa aneh dengan pemuda yang saat ini memasuki lift yang sama dengannya. Sasuke menekan tombol lift membuat pintu besi itu tertutup dengan debaman pelan.

Menunggu sampai tujuan, pikirannya kembali melayang pada Naruto. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat _out of character _sejak bertemu dengan _orange maid_nya. Dan sifatnya sekarang ini pun sudah seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya esok hari.

Berapa orang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift begitu benda besi itu telah berhenti di lantai dua. Sasuke pun segera melangkah meninggalkan lift, menuju ruangan nya dengan di ekori oleh Kiba. Mendudukkan diri di kursinya dan memeriksa beberapa berkas kasus yang harus dia tangani.

Manik malamnya membaca dengan teliti deretan kata yang tersusun rapi di atas kertas. Sasuke memindahkan kertas yang baru saja dia baca ke tumpukan paling bawah, dan kemudian membaca berkas yang berbeda di bawahnya - memeriksa kasus yang masuk dalam bagiannya.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk memindahkan berkas yang sedang dia baca ketika deretan kalimat itu menyita perhatiannya. Tertulis dengan huruf cetak tebal sebagai judulnya.

'Pembunuhan di ruang tertutup'

Itulah yang tertulis sebagai judulnya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu membaca deskripsi mengenai kondisi tempat kejadian ketika korban di temukan.

Korban di temukan di dalam kamar apartemennya di lantai empat. Di temukan di ruang televisi dengan keadaan tercabik di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Seperti di bagian di bagian dada, perut dan leher. Bekas lukanya seperti karena cakaran dan gigitan binatang berkuku tajam. Korban di perkirakan tewas karena kehabisan darah dan luka di leher bagian samping.

Sasuke mengamati dengan saksama foto mengenai kondisi korban ketika di temukan. Keningnya mengernyit, merasa luka seperti itu tidaklah asing hingga dia menyadari beberapa kasus berbeda yang pernah dia tangani. Dengan cekatan Sasuke mengeluarkan foto korban dari empat kasus yang sebelumnya pernah dia tangani, membandingkan kemiripan luka korban.

Mata ber-iris _onyx _miliknya membola begitu pola luka korban nyaris serupa, terutama luka di leher bagian samping. Sasuke menunjukkan seringai kemenangan begitu tahu kali ini atasannya itu pasti akan menerima analisanya bahwa keempat kasus sebelumnya adalah kasus pembunuhan.

"Sepertinya kali ini _kaicho _pasti menyetujui analisamu sebelumnya."

Sasuke tidak perlu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk tahu siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Nara Shikamaru, memangnya siapa lagi yang akan berbicara dengan nada malas seperti itu.

"Hn."

Dan benar saja apa yang di katakan pemuda Nara itu. Jiraiya yang merupakan pimpinan bagian penyelidikan kini menyetujui analisa Sasuke, dan empat kasus yang sebelumnya telah di tutup kini kembali di buka.

.

.

.

Tiga orang pemuda nampak berdiri di depan sebuah sofa biru dengan warna kehitaman yang telah mengering. Mereka terus fokus, memikirkan berbagai teknik yang mungkin di gunakan pelaku untuk menghabisi korban.

"Korban bernama Kakuzu, di temukan oleh seorang pria bernama Hidan yang merupakan teman korban. Dia datang ke tempat ini karena memiliki janji akan ke suatu tempat dengan korban, dia berulang kali menekan bel dan memanggil korban tetapi tidak ada sahutan. Dia mencoba menghubungi korban, berpikir mungkin korban telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Saksi merasa curiga karena dia mendengar dering ponsel milik korban dari luar. Oleh karena itu tanpa pikir panjang mendobrak pintu karena saat itu keadaan pintu terkunci dari dalam dan mendapati korban." jelas seorang penyidik.

"Apakah ada benda yang dapat menjadi bukti kejahatan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada. Tidak di temukan alat yang di perkirakan di gunakan oleh pelaku. Tidak di temukan sidik jari orang lain, baik di perabot maupun di tubuh korban. Dan juga di dalam jas korban di temukan kunci apartemen dan juga kunci mobil. Dan menurut pernyataan saksi, pakaian yang di kenakan korban adalah pakaian yang dia gunakan ketika bekerja sebelum korban di temukan keesokan harinya."

"Bukankah ini aneh?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Bukankah korban di temukan dengan sejumlah luka koyak? Tapi kenapa..." lanjut Sasuke tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena dia yakin rekan kerja berambut nanas nya tahu apa yang dia maksud.

"Kau benar, seharusnya yang tercecer lebih banyak dari ini." ucap sang Nara dengan kening berkerut. "Jika ini di Inggris, mungkin aku akan berfikir pelakunya adalah _vampire_." lanjutnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tidak jelas. Dan setelahnya mereka terus bergelut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri, menghiraukan seorang penyidik ber-_name tag _Ebisu menunjukkan raut bingung.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di tempat _favorite _nya di _maid caffe,_ tempat duduk paling ujung dekat jendela. Iris malamnya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru _caffe_. _Ramai seperti biasa, _komentarnya dalam hati.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya begitu dia melihat seorang _maid _pirang berpakaian _orange _berjalan kearahnya.

"_Teme-san! _Mau pesan apa?"

"Begitukah caramu memanggil pelanggan? Aku punya nama _dobe_."

"Tidak sebelum kau berhenti memanggil-ku idiot, _teme-san._" jawab si pirang dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Membuat pemuda yang merupakan pelanggan tetap _caffe _tempatnya bekerja - hampir seminggu terakhir - menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis dengan sedikit sapuan merah di pipi pucatnya melihat ekspresi imut si pirang. Tapi setelahnya dia mendengus pelan ketika ingat kejadian yang membuatnya harus mendapat panggilan _teme._

Siang itu dia memutuskan untuk mampir ke _maid caffe _- bermaksud untuk bertemu _maid orange_nya setelah menyelesaikan sebuah kasus. Dengan aura cerah yang tersamarkan dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke memasuki _caffe. _Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru _caffe. _Mengamati keadaan _caffe _yang hari ini tidak terlalu ramai.

Terlihat olehnya, Naruto dalam balutan seragam _maid_nya - _mini dress _lengan pendek berenda berwarna _orange _dengan _apron _berenda berwarna putih - sedang mengelap meja di tengah ruangan.Sasuke menghentikan niatnya untuk menghampiri si pirang begitu dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil si pirang.

Pun Naruto yang mendengar namanya di serukan segera melihat si pemanggil. Wajahnya berubah berbinar ketika melihat si pemanggil. Aura cerah yang tadinya melingkupi si _raven _kini berubah 180 derajat menjadi suram begitu mengetahui seorang pemuda bersurai merah _tatto kanji ai_ di keningnya itulah yang baru saja menyerukan nama si pirang. Dan Sasuke semakin merasa dongkol ketika melihat si pirang yang menurutnya terlalu bersemangat menghampiri pemuda yang dia tahu bernama Gaara, hingga tanpa dia tahu ada seorang pengunjung yang menumpahkan minumannya hingga membuat lantai menjadi licin. Dan sukses lah _maid _pirang itu terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Sasuke tentu saja merasa khawatir, tapi dia urungkan niatnya begitu netranya melihat Gaara terlebih dahulu sampai ke tempat si pirang memeriksa kaki Naruto yang sepertinya cedera dengan penuh perhatian. Dan lengkaplah rasa dongkolnya, sehingga bukannya ikut menolong. Yang dia lakukan adalah sebaliknya, berjalan dengan santai melewati Naruto.

"_Dobe._" ketus Sasuke ketika sampai di samping si pirang. Dan setelahnya dia mendapat geraman dan panggilan _teme _dari malaikatnya.

"Tch! Aku pesan seperti biasa saja." ucap Sasuke yang telah kembali dari lamunannya.

"_Snow ice cream with mint _dan _dark orange cake?_ Memangnya tidak bosan terus memesan menu itu setiap kemari? Apa kau tidak ingin mencoba menu baru kami? _Rainbow ice cream?_"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." ucap Sasuke tidak sadar. Mata _onyx _miliknya terpaku pada wajah dengan ekspresi imut si pirang sementara dalam otaknya terpikir untuk menawan bibir _plum _yang saat ini berkata dengan mengerucut imut dengan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, satu _rainbow ice cream _dan _dark orange cake _akan siap sepuluh menit lagi." Naruto mengulang pesanan Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi. Sejujurnya dia merasa kurang nyaman jika berhadapan pemuda yang harus dia akui ketampanannya itu. Memang nya siapa yang akan merasa nyaman jika di perhatikan dengan tatapan 'lapar', eh?

"Sebaiknya hentikan tatapanmu itu, Uchiha-_san_. Dia bisa lari jika kau terus melihatnya dengan tatapan 'lapar' seperti itu."

Kali ini Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang _maid _berpakaian putih dengan aksen ungu di bagian renda. _Maid _bersurai pirang panjang di ikat tinggi itu dengan tanpa permisi duduk di kursi seberang Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mengelap meja tidak jauh dari sana.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Naruto?" tanya _maid _yang dia tahu bernama Ino.

"Cantik." jawab Sasuke singkat, sedikit ragu karena sebelumnya di tidak pernah memuji seseorang di depan orang lain.

"Ya benar. Cantik hingga aku tidak ingin menjadikannya kekasih dan kemudian menjodohkannya dengan seorang pemuda tampan."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung akan perkataan Ino. _Tidak ingin menjadikannya kekasih? Yang benar saja, memangnya dia _yuri? Komentar Sasuke yang tentu saja dalam hati.

"Tentu saja kau tidak ingin menjadikannya kekasih, kalian sama-sama seorang gadis."

Dan tawa seorang Yamanaka Ino terdengar cukup keras ketika mendengar komentar sang Uchiha.

"Pfft, hihihi sepertinya kau juga termakan penampilannya mentah-mentah. Hahaha ja-jangan hanya melihat pfft dari penampilannya, hahhaha" ucap sang Yamanaka dengan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ino! Bisa tolong kau belikan jeruk segar? Kita hampir kehabisan." seorang gadis bersurai musim semi berjalan ke arah keduanya. Sasuke ingat gadis ini, Haruno Sakura. Salah satu _maid _di _maid caffe_. Gadis ini jugalah yang telah memberikan nama sang _orange maid_.

"Baiklah."

"Uchiha-_san_ -"

"Satu _rainbow ice cream _dan _dark orange cake _siap!" Sakura menelan kembali apa yang akan dia katakan ketika terdengar suara cempreng tepat di belakangnya.

Dengan cekatan, tangan berkulit tan Naruto meletakkan pesanan di hadapan Sasuke. Menghiraukan gadis _pink _yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Nah, selamat menikmati!" ucap Naruto dengan ceria. Setelah mengatakannya tubuh berbalut pakaian maid berwarna _orange _nya berbalik, bermaksud kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan lain yang telah siap.

Tapi sepertinya dia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu, ketika gadis bersurai musim semi yang merupakan salah satu pemilik _caffe _yang merangkap sahabatnya itu dengan tanpa permisi, mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk di seberang Sasuke.

"Kau di sini saja, Naru-_chan. _Temani Uchiha-_san._" ucap Sakura dengan kerlingan penuh arti.

"Ta-tapi Sa -" Naruto menghentikan ucapan protesnya yang bahkan belum terlontar ketika gadis yang telah dia anggap sebagai kakak itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Suasana dia antara Sasuke dan Naruto hanya di isi keheninganp. Tidak ada diantara keduanya yang membuka suara, karena keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Naruro yang tidak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan dan Sasuke yang sibuk mengendalikan debaran jantungnya ketika dia harus duduk di hadapan pujaannya.

"Em, bagaimana dengan kakimu?" setelah keheningan, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menanyakan keadaan si pirang yang beberapa hari lalu mengalami cedera kaki.

"Masih sedikit sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah." seulas senyum tulus terukir di bibir Sasuke. Senyum yang tanpa dia sadari mampu membuat semburat merah muda menghampiri pipi dengan tiga garis sosok di depannya.

Dan setelahnya diantara keduanya kembali di isi keheningan, hingga terdengar dering telepon genggam milik si _raven_.

"Hn, aku kesana sekarang." jawab Sasuke pada pihak di seberang _line. _"Aku harus pergi sekarang, permisi."

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam menyaksikan Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu _caffe. _Sasuke yang pergi dengan wajah serius membuat dia sedikitnya merasa cemas. Karena selama mengenal Sasuke, dia tidaklah pernah melihat raut tegang di wajah sang Uchiha.

Sementara itu jauh di atas gedung pencakar langit, seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah menawan berdiri di puncak gedung tanpa takut sedikit pun. Jubah hitam dengan aksen merahnya berkibar di permainkan angin.

"Aku menemukanmu." ucap sosok itu dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan, memperlihatkan sepasang taring tajam miliknya. Dan dalam sekejap, sosok itu menghilang bersamaan angin kencang yang tiba-tiba berhembus.

.

.

.

**To be continue. . .**

**Ne, minna-san Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bales review yang tidak log-in dulu ya, yang log-in seperti biasa sudah di kirim via PM!

**rikarika**

Umm, di draft ame sih vampic - gagal -*buka buka draft*

Arigatou!

**Namie **

Bukan cuma penghias, di chapter tiga ini pertanyaan Namie-san terjawab sudah mengenai gender naru sama sosok di atas gedung.

Ini sudah next, arigatou!

**Mami Fate Kamikaze **

Iya! Biar ame punya temen jodoin sasunaru*nah lo*

Yap vampire, terjawab di chapter ini pertanyaannya. . .

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou! Ganbatte ne!

**Vivy Huang **

Kalau bukan TBC, apa dong? END?

Hihihi, kan itu tujuannya. Biar reader jadi kepo*dibuang*. Iya vampire dia.

Ini sudah lanjut, sama-sama.

Arigatou!

**Guest **

Pastilah, kan kalon semenya dia. . .

Arigatou!

**SNlop **

Iya dong, kan sasu calon semenya naru, hihihi

Belum, belum saatnya naru punya perasaan ke sasu. Akan terjawab di chapter ini.

Ini lanjut, arigatou!

**onyx sky **

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou!

Pertanyaan iti akan terjawab di chapter ini. .

Nah selesai, saatnya cerita dimulai. Para reader di mohon merapat. .

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance****, Mystery**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warning : ****Super ****OOC, ****AU**** typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran****, alur maksa.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**::**

**:: Orange Maid ::**

**::**

**Prev. Chapter. . .**

Sementara itu jauh di atas gedung pencakar langit, seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah menawan berdiri di puncak gedung tanpa takut sedikit pun. Jubah hitam dengan aksen merahnya berkibar di permainkan angin.

"Aku menemukanmu." ucap sosok itu dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan, memperlihatkan sepasang taring tajam miliknya. Dan dalam sekejap, sosok itu menghilang bersamaan angin kencang yang tiba-tiba berhembus.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Malam hampir larut, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi kota sebesar Konoha. Jalan-jalan besar masih ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Toko, pusat perbelanjaan dan tempat hiburan malam menambah semarak malam Konoha dengan lampu beraneka warna sebagai papan nama. Bahkan, awan hitam yang menggantung di langit sama sekali bukanlah pengaruh yang besar.

Diantara sekian mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata itu, terdapat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam buatan perusahaan ternama di mana salah seorang tokoh utama kita. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang sedang mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya ini baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja.

Pekerjaannya yang merupakan seorang penyelidik membuatnya pulang hampir tengah malam atau bahkan tidak sempat untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Sasuke memacu kendaraannya lebih cepat begitu tetes air langit mulai berjatuhan. Si _raven_ menghela napas sekali begitu dia di hentikan oleh seorang polisi lalu lintas yang memintanya untuk mengambil jalan memutar karena jalan tercepat ke apartemennya sedang mengalami perbaikan.

Berbeda dengan jalan utama. Jalan raya yang kini di lewati Sasuke terlihat lengang, hanya ada satu dua mobil yang lewat. Kaki-kaki terlatih nya menginjak rem dengan cepat, begitu mata ber-iris _onyx _miliknya menangkap sosok bersurai pirang yang amat dia kenal. Sosok itu menyeberamg jalan tanpa melihat ke kanan dan kiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Pakaian dan surai pirangnya basah kuyup karena derasnya hujan.

Sasuke membawa kendaraannya ke tepi jalan dan melangkahkan keluar mobilnya setelah mengambil sebuah payung berwarna _dark blue _di jok bagian belakang. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak cepat, menghampiri sosok pirang yang saat ini hampir sampai di tepi jalan.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke dengan iris malamnya yang membola. Bukan hanya karena menyaksikan wajah si pirang yang begitu pucat, tetapi juga karena netranya menangkap luka memar di sudut bibir _maid orange_nya. Juga sebuah luka yang dia yakin merupakan luka sayat di lengan kiri si pirang. Sepertinya cukup parah karena dia dapat melihat darah yang bercampur air hujan dari sela-sela jemari tangan kanan Naruto yang menutupi luka itu.

"Sa-suke," mendengar namanya di sebut, Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya. Terlihat oleh kedua permata birunya yang meredup, Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah payung sesaat sebelum gelap menguasainya.

.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Alih-alih membawa si pirang ke rumah sakit, yang dia lakukan adalah membawa si pirang ke apartemen 'sederhana'nya. Membuatnya memperoleh tatapan curiga dari beberapa orang yang dia temui. Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke jika mengindahkan tatapan itu. Dengan tidak peduli Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift menuju tempat tinggalnya di lantai empat.

Begitu sampai, dengan penuh kehatia-hatian Sasuke merebahkan Naruto di atas tempat tidur berukuran raja miliknya. Tidak di pedulikannya tubuh basah kuyup maupun darah yang terus merembes keluar dari luka di lengan kiri si pirang yang akan mengotori tempat tidur dengan _bed cover _biru tua itu.

Setelah memastikan Naruto berbaring dengan nyaman, segera Sasuke berganti pakaian dan bergegas mengambil air hangat dan kotak obat. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah si pirang, dan dengan perlahan membersihkan luka terbuka di lengan kiri Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya membersihkan luka Naruto ketika dia mendengar suara ringisan kecil si pirang. Sasuke mengusap lembut wajah berpeluh si pirang terlihat pucat.

"Eng," Sasuke tersentak kecil mendengar erangan lemah Naruto. Di lihat nya Naruto yang masih enggan untuk memperlihatkan iris _sapphire _miliknya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati si pirang yang terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dapat dia rasakan hembusan napas Naruto yang sedikit terengah-engah dari jarak sedekat ini. Sebelah tangannya mengusap surai pirang basah Naruto dengan lembut, sementara bibirnya berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Ssst, semua akan baik-baik saja." bisik Sasuke menenangkan.

Saauke melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati si pirang. Mengoleskan antiseptik setelah membersihkan luka si pirang dengan air hangat. Dan kemudian membebatkan perban menutupi luka terbuka itu setelah sebelumnya membubuhkan obat.

Sasuke melihat hasil pekerjaannya. _Tidak buruk, _pikirnya. Sasuke memperhatikan si pirang yang masih memejamkan matanya, berpikir apakah ada luka lain di badan si pirang di balik pakaian berenda si pirang.

Sasuke ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding terdekat begitu pemikiran itu terlintas di otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin pikiran mesum seperti itu bisa sampai di otaknya? _Tidak! Aku tidak berpikir mesum. Hanya berjaga bila memang ada luka lain di balik pakaian berenda itu. _Elak Sasuke dalam hati.

Omong-omong tentang pakaian.

Menepuk keningnya perlahan, Sasuke meruntuki kebodohannya. Pantas saja sejak tadi si pirang terlihat kedinginan. Memangnya ada orang yang tidak kedinginan jika mengenakan pakaian basah kuyup seperti itu?

_Sebaiknya aku mengganti pakaiannya, _pikir Sasuke. Tangan berkulit putihnya dengan cekatan menarik simpul pita besar di bagian kerah pakaian dominasi warna orange itu. Selesai melepas simpul pita, dia beralih untuk melepas kancing di balik simpul.

Tubuhnya seakan membeku dengan warna merah terpoles penuh di wajah tampannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Manik malamnya memaku pada sosok yang masih tertidur itu, dan dalam hati dia mengutuk dengan semua bahasa yang dia ketahui. Mengutuk dirinya, yang bisa melupakan bahwa sosok yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri adalah seorang gadis.

Jadi bagaimana caranya dia mengganti pakaian Naruto jika seperti ini?

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah nampak berdiri di puncak sebuah gedung. Mata ber-iris cokelatnya memandang tajam, mengintai seorang gadis yang juga bersurai merah di bawah sana. salah satu ujung bibir tipisnya tertarik ke atas, memperlihatkan taring tajam yang siap mengoyak leher mangsanya.

Dalam sepersekian detik, sosoknya telah berpindah dari atap gedumg menjadi di bawah gedung. Berkenalan dengan calon korbannya dengan bujukan yang memikat, membawanya pada gang antara dua bangunan tinggi.

Wajah si gadis bersurai merah itu merona begitu seorang pemuda tampan menghampirinya, mengajaknya berkenalan. Entah kenapa dia tidak melawan - tidak dapat melawan - ketika dirinya di tarik masuk ke gang. Otak dan hatinya berteriak agar dia melawan dan kemudian berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda bersurai merah yang saat ini membenamkan wajah di lehernya. Tapi tidak bisa, tidak ketika tubuhnya terasa membeku. Tak dapat bergerak meski dia ingin. Bahkan ketika sepasang taring tajam terbenam di lehernya. Membuatnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat hingga dia menjatuhkan payung transparan dalam genggamannya.

Pria bersurai merah yang ternyata seorang vampire itu membenamkan sepasang taring tajam pada leher mangsanya. Menghisap darah korbannya hingga tak bersisa. Membuat tubuh cantik mangsanya perlahan mengering hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi debu bersamaan dengan luka di balik jubah sang vampire yang perlahan kembali seperti semula.

Ibu jari dengan kuku tajam miliknya mengusap perlahan cairan merah yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Darah dan sari kehidupan seorang gadis muda memang mengenyangkan baginya, hingga membuat dia tidak perlu berburu untuk satu minggu ke depan.

Sosok bersurai merah itu berbalik, dan dalam sekejap jubah hitam bercorak merah miliknya menghilang di gantikan oleh pakaian kasual yang begitu pas untuknya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar gang, membaur diantara manusia di bawah derasnya hujan. Berjalan dengan tenang tanpa perlindungan dari tumpahan air langit.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan ke sana ke sini di depan ranjang berukuran besar miliknya. Sesekali dia berhenti dan melihat ke arah figure yang masih memejamkan mata di ranjangnya kemudian kembali mondar-mandir. Jika sosok pirang itu telah membuka mata, pasti dia akan mengumpat melihat Sasuke yang tidak ubahnya setrikaan.

Tubuh tegapnya berhenti mondar-mandir. Otak - yang katanya - genius miliknya berhenti memikirkan cara mengganti pakaian si pirang, begitu terdengar erangan lemah dari Naruto.

Mata ber-iris birunya mengerjap perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya begitu merasa asing dengan tempat dia berada. Pandangan mata birunya sampai pada tempat di mana Sasuke masih berdiri mematung. Iris birunya membola penuh begitu melihat sosok yang saat ini berjalan mendekatinya. Secara reflek dia bangun dengan bertumpu pada lengan kanannya. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya memekik tertahan karena rasa sakit, bukan dari lengannya tetapi dari luka lain.

"KAU!"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi _horror. _"A-apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" lanjut si pirang begitu mengetahui pita di bagian kerahnya yang kini terlepas dan menjuntai menutupi pita lain di bagian dada. Naruto menarik selimut di sampingnya dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut itu, seolah dia sudah di 'ini-itu' oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan reaksi si pirang. _Mungkin dia deman, _pikir Sasuke menganggap si pirang belum sadar sepenuhnya karena demam.

"JANGAN! Jangan me-_rape _ku lagi, _teme-san_!" teriak Naruto dengan kedua lengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

_Twich!_

_Duagh!_

Satu kedutan kesal mampir di pelipis Sasuke, hingga membuatnya menyarangkan satu jitakan 'penuh kasih' pada kepala berhelai matahari di depannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Seharusnya yang kau ucapkan itu kata terima kasih, _dobe._ Mungkin memang seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu saja di jalanan." ucap Sasuke, sadis.

Naruto memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran. Seingatnya dia pulang dari _Maid Caffe _pada pukul delapan malam karena harus menggantikan Karin yang izin karena suatu keperluan. Kemudian dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah _baby face._

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu otaknya telah selesai mengumpulkan kepingan ingatan hingga pada bagian di mana dia berhasil kabur. Saat dia akan pulang ke apartemennya - dengan beberapa luka tentunya - dia mendengar namanya di panggil, dia mengenali pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya saat itu sesaat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"_Arigatou._" ucap Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau segera mengganti pakaianmu. Kau bisa masuk angin jika terus menggunakan pakaian basah seperti itu." ucap Sasuke, tidak enak hati ketika wajah cantik Naruto terlihat menyendu. "Biar aku ambilkan pakaian untukmu." Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke bergegas ke arah lemari pakaiannya, mencari pakaian yang kiranya cocok untuk si pirang.

Setelah menemukan beberapa pasang pakaian yang sepertinya tidak terlalu besar untuk tubuh mungil si pirang, Sasuke berbalik. Dan apa yang dia lihat benar-benar membuatnya _shock._ Wajahnya yang bisa tanpa ekspresi kini menunjukkan ekpresi yang cukup aneh dengan mulut yang terbuka.

_Tidak mungkin!_

Jika ada hal lain yang akan terjadi pada si pirang, selain fakta bahwa surai panjangnya kini telah terlepas di gantikan surai pirang pendek, sudah pasti Sasuke akan menjatuhkan rahangnya. Dalam penglihatannya kini tidak ada gadis cantik pujaannya, hanya ada sosok pemuda manis yang begitu menggoda apalagi dengan dia yang sedang menurunkan pakaiannya.

_NANI?!_

"K-kau... " dengan ekspresi _horror _Sasuke menunjuk ke arah si pirang yang saat ini menghentikan gerakannya. Nampaknya dia belum sadar apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

"A-a-ah, _etto_... a-aku bisa jelaskan!" seru Naruto menaikkan kembali pakaiannya yang sudah turun hingga dada bidangnya. Wajah manisnya menunduk dengan sapuan merah yang kentara.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah acara _talk show _ke arah kamarnya. Wajah tampannya ternodai oleh semburat merah yang dengan lancang bertengger di sana. Sasuke mengikuti gerak langkah si pirang yang berjalan dengan menundukkan wajah. Dan entah kenapa bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa kering melihat si pirang yang terlihat benar-benar _sexy._

Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke yang saat ini duduk di depan sebuah televisi besar. Dia tidak tahu jika saat ini sepasang mata elang memandangnya dengan sorot mencurigakan. Kaki jenjang berwarna _tan _miliknya berhenti di samping sang Uchiha duduk. Kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah sedang ke dua tangannya sibuk menarik bagian bawah kemeja yang dia kenakan.

"Umm! Uchiha-_san... _umm... apa ada pakaian lain?" tanya Naruto masih dengan menarik-narik bagian bawah kemeja yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya saja.

"Tidak ada. Lagi pula kau cocok dengan pakaian itu. Sekarang duduklah!"

Mata birunya medelik tajam dengan bibir _cherry_ yang mengerucut imut mendengar jawaban si _raven. _Apa katanya tadi cocok? Dari mana bisa di sebut cocok jika dia hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru gelap saat ini. Kemeja itu cukup besar hingga kerahnya merosot, memperlihatkan perpotongan lehernya, sedang bagian bawah hanya menutupi setengah pahanya saja. Dia sengaja tidak mengenakan celana yang di pilihkan Sasuke. Alasannya sama, karena celana itu terlalu besar untuknya hingga selalu melorot ketika dia kenakan.

"Duduk!" ulang Sasuke.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Mata birunya terlihat fokus pada acara _talk show _yang sedang berlangsung, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Kini otaknya sedang berputar, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Karena dia yakin, Sasuke pasti akan meminta penjelasan.

"Baiklah. Aku tanya, kenapa kau menyamar sebagai perempuan?"

"Umm, se-sebenarnya...umm... "

.

.

.

**To be continue. . .**

Yo minna-san! Kira-kira apa alasan naru nyamar jadi perempuan ya. . . Ada yang bisa nebak? Ada? Ada?

Sampai jumpa chapter depan, minna-san. **Review please! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomenne jika chapter yang sebelumnya ame update membuat reader bingung. Jadi untuk chapter empat ini ame re-publish. Ame harap chapter ini sudah tidak terlalu membingungkan.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance****, Mystery**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warning : ****Super ****OOC, ****AU**** typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran****, alur maksa.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**::**

**:: Orange Maid ::**

**::**

**Prev. Chapter. . .**

Dengan terpaksa Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Mata birunya terlihat fokus pada acara _talk show _yang sedang berlangsung, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Kini otaknya sedang berputar, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Karena dia yakin, Sasuke pasti akan meminta penjelasan.

"Baiklah. Aku tanya, kenapa kau menyamar sebagai perempuan?"

"Umm, se-sebenarnya...umm... "

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Apartemen minimalis dengan perabotan mewah itu tampak lengang. Hanya terdengar suara _presenter _dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah acara _talk show_ dan desau pelan _air conditioner _terdengar memekakkan ketika volume suara di ruangan itu begitu rendah. Dua insan yang duduk di atas sebuah _soffa _biru sama sekali nampak sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Si pirang yang tadinya akan menjelaskan pun nampak terdiam, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dengan kedua netra birunya nampak kosong. Membuat pemuda _raven _yang diam-diam mencuri pandang tidak dapat menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran si pirang.

Sasuke kembali mencuri pandang pada si pirang yang masih juga bungkam dengan posisi duduk yang sama sekali tidak berubah, membuat Sasuke berpikir si pirang adalah sebuah patung, jika saja dia tidak menyadari deru napas teratur si pirang dan kelopak mata yang mengerjap.

Dia adalah seorang yang menyukai ketenangan. Dia tidak suka pada suatu tempat dengan hingar-bingar berlebihan, dia juga tidak suka pada seseorang yang berisik. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukainya, tapi dia lebih tidak menyukai ketenangan - keheningan - seperti ini.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya - setelah keduanya berdiam diri - dengan satu kata sederhana, tapi dia yakin Naruto mengetahui maksud perkataannya

Sasuke masih menunggu, meski dia tidak sabar untuk tahu alasan ai pirang. Tapi seberapa penasaran pun dirinya, dia tidak dapat memaksa Naruto untuk mengatakannya. Tidak ketika dia menyadari bila hal itu mungkin saja merupakan sesuatu hal yang pribadi bagi si pirang. Tidak ketika dia bahkan tidak memiliki hak untuk tahu. Ya! dia tahu itu, jadi yang dia lakukan hanya diam ketika si pirang tidak juga buka suara.

Kembali ruangan itu di isi keheningan. "Umm..." gumaman Naruto cukup untuk menyita perhatian Sasuke, memecahkan keheningan antara keduanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku melakukan itu karena aku membutuhkan uang."

Sasuke memperhatikan kepala berhelai pirang itu menunduk ketika mengatakannya. Dia tidak bersuara atau memberi tanggapan akan pengakuan si pirang - bermaksud meminta Naruto untuk melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya aku berasal dari sebuah desa kecil bernama Uzugakure. Kami adalah keluarga sederhana, orang tuaku bekerja sebagai petani di sana. Dua tahun lalu aku mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di Universitas Konoha. Umm, beasiswa _kyudo_!" terdengar Nada bersemangat di akhir ucapannya. Sasuke bisa menebak jika Naruto begitu menggemari olahraga itu.

"Pun aku sudah tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan masalah biaya, tetapi aku terap membutuhkan biaya tempat tinggal juga untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Aku tidak bisa terus meminta pada _otou-san _dan _okaa-san, _jadi aku putuskan untuk mencari kerja sambilan. Eng, dan kemudian salah seorang temanku mengatakan kafe milik kakaknya sedang membutuhkan orang. Dan dia menawariku untuk bekerja di sana."

"Dan kau menerimanya?"

Kepala bersurai matahari Naruto mengangguk perlahan. "Karena aku memang membutuhkan pekerjaan, aku langsung menerimanya tanpa tahu bahwa kafe mengharuskan pegawainya berpakaian _maid_. Setelah aku tahu peraturan itu, sebenarnya aku sempat menolak, tapi Sakura-_nee _dan Ino-_nee _terus membujuk ku. Mereka sudah seperti _stalker_."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala-nya sekali, membuat si pirang berfikir bahwa Sasuke mengerti posisisnya dan bisa memaklumi. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, sebenarnya kepala berhelai _raven_nya mengangguk karena dia sekarang mengerti maksud perkataan gadis pirangyang merupakan salah satu _owner _Maid Caffe itu.

'sepertinya kau juga termakan penampilannya mentah-mentah. Hahaha ja-jangan hanya melihat pfft dari penampilannya' itulah yang di katakan oleh sang Yamanaka di sela tawanya kala itu._Bagaimana mungkin aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, _runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hn, begitu. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa terluka tadi?" kembali satu pertanyaan meluncur dari Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Emm, aku juga tidak mengerti. Saat aku pulang dari _caffe _tiba-tiba dia menyerangku. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dan bermata cokelat." jelas si pirang sembari mengingat penyerangnya.

"Mungkin penggemarmu, kau harus lebih hati-hati." nasihat Sasuke.

"Em, te-terima kasih sudah menolongku." sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir _plum _naruto, membuat hati sang Uchiha berdesir lembut.

"Y-ya tidak masalah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat, karena tidak mungkin aku mengantarmu pulang di tengah malam dengan hujan lebat seperti ini." putus Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk berbicara.

Naruto menghela napas perlahan begitu dia tahu dia tidaklah bisa membantah Sasuke, karena situasi di luar tidak memungkinkan dia untuk pulang. Jadi yang dia lakukan adalah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang tadi dia gunakan setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya membuka pintu, ketika dia mendengar suara Sasuke yang melarangnya menggunakan kamar bernuansa biru yang tadi dia gunakan.

"Ranjang di kamar itu pasti masih basah dan kotor, jadi sebaiknya gunakan kamar di sebelahnya." memang benar apa yang Sasuke katakan. Jadi mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan tanpa protes.

"Maaf," gumam Naruto sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Pagi yang begitu cerah setelah semalam hujan turun dengan begitu lebat. Masih terlihat titik-titik air di atas dedaunan hijau, terlihat bersinar ketika kamu titik air itu terkena pancaran mentari pagi. Pagi yang begitu cerah tetapi cukup dingin, membuat siapa pun merasa enggan untuk berada di luar rumah, terlebih di hari minggu seperti ini.

Sepertinya hal itu juga berlaku bagi dua orang pemuda berbeda warna yang masih betah bergelung di bawah selimut putih tebal. Tubuh keduanya berhimpit tanpa celah, membagi kehangatan tubuh keduanya. Pemuda pirang dengan tubuh yang lebih mungil tampak membenamkan dirinya dalam dekapan pemuda _raven_. Sebelah lengan kokoh si _raven _tampak melingkar erat di pinggang mungil si pirang, sementara satu lengan lagi menjadi bantal pemuda dalam dekapannya. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapan tangan _alabster_nya pada pinggang Naruto, begitu merasa nyaman dengan 'guling'nya.

"Engh," satu erangan kecil terdengar dari seorang pemuda pirang - Naruto - yang sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan dekapan Sasuke. Meski enggan, Naruto tetap berusaha untuk bangun guna melihat apa yang membuatnya sesak. Mata ber-iris birunya mengerjap perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantung yang masih menggelayuti.

Naruto kembali mengerjapkan mata birunya ketika dia mendapati warna abu-abu tua memenuhi penglihatannya. Keningnya berkerut bingung dengan bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut, memikirkan 'benda' abu-abu tua itu dengan otak baru bangun tidurnya.

Kepala berhiaskan helai pirang miliknya menengadah begitu telinganya mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, _rupanya si _teme _yang sedang tidur. _Pikir Naruto biasa. Pemuda penyandang marga Namikaze itu untuk memejamkan kedua matanya kembali, tampaknya otak bangun tidurnya belum dapat memproses keadaan dengan baik.

_1 detik. . ._

_3 detik. . ._

_5 detik. . ._

"GYAAA!" mata beriris biru Naruto seketika terbuka lebar. Secara reflek mengubah posisisnya menjadi duduk dan berteriak dengan suara merdu cenderung cempreng miliknya.

"Ck, _urusai._" decak Sasuke sebal. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dengan bertumpu pada salah satu tangan, sementara satu tangan lagi mengusap wajahnya.

"_Ohayou _Naru." sapa Sasuke.

_Kiss!_

Mata seindah langit musim panas Naruto mengerjap perlahan merasakan sapuan seringan kapas di bibirnya. Matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap meski bibir lembut itu telah lepas. Sepertinya dia belum dapat memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara sang pelaku pencurian _morning kiss _dengan santai turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"_TEME!_" teriakan super kencang itu menggema tepat sesaat setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

Tinggalkan si pirang yang kini wajahnya memerah, entah karena malu atau marah. Atau mungkin karena keduanya. Kita beralih pada Sasuke yang saat ini ada di balik pintu kamar mandi. Pemuda bersurai _raven _yang saat ini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dengan sebelah tangan menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang nampak berjalan di bawah teriknya matahari. Surai pirangya terlihat lebih berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari. Mata biru yang keindahannya dapat mengalahkan langit biru di atas sana nampak memberikan pandangan menerawang pada jalanan di depannya yang cukup ramai. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda manis ini.

Tubuh berkulit _tan _miliknya terdorong ke depan, hingga hampir membuatnya mencium kerasnya aspal untuk para pejalan kaki jika saja refleknya tidak bagus.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, melihat sosok yang menabraknya. Dengan sigap pemyda pirang itu berjongkok, membantu pemuda bersurai hitam klimis yang memunguti barang-barang bawaannya yang berhamburan.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap sosok itu dengan membungkuk, suaranya terdengar datar sama sekali tanpa nada.

"Tidak apa-apa." netra birunya memandang lekat pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris mata yang senada dengan surainya. Pemuda di hadapannya ini mengingatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Mungkin karena warna surai dan mata keduanya sama oleh karena itu keduanya terlihat mirip. Tanpa sadar Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, membenarkan apa yang baru dia pikirkan.

"Sekali lagi, mohon maafkan aku." ulang pemuda itu.

Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman, menandakan dia tidak apa-apa. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu sekali lagi menunduk kemudian pergi dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah berkulit putih pucatnya. Nampaknya, satu lagi pemuda terpesona akibat senyum manis Naruto.

Kembali kedua kaki _tan _berbalut celana _jeans _itu kembali melangkah. Mengenai pemuda itu dan Sasuke dia jadi terpikir, jika saja model rambut keduanya sama, mungkin dua pemuda yang entah saling kenal atau tidak itu akan di sangka sebagai saudara kembar. Dan omong-omong mengenai Sasuke, dia jadi ingat pemuda itu. Ingat kejadian pagi ini, di mana dirinya tidur dalam dekapan si _raven_. Dia merasakan wajahnya memanas mengingat kejadian itu, dan juga kejadian setelah itu. Masih segar di ingatannya setelah kejadian _morning kiss _itu keheningan mengisi acara sarapan pagi sederhana keduanya. Dirinya yang biasa banyak bicara cenderung diam, karena sejujurnya situasi saat itu begitu canggung. Bahkan ketika di dalam mobil - ketika Sasuke mengantarnya pulang - suasana masih canggung, itu menurutnya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki restoran dan menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai merah di ujung ruangan.

"Ck, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto dengan ketus.

"Duduklah dulu, Naru." pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan tenang meminum _mocca _dari cangkirnya. Sama sekali tidak melihat pemuda pirang yang siap meledak.

Naruto tahu pemuda ini begitu keras kepala sama seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu tidak akan bicara jika dia tidak menurutinya. Jadi dengan enggan Naruto mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau - "

"Langsung saja, untuk apa kau repot-repot menyuruhku kemari sedang kau bisa mendatangiku kapan pun, Sasori?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghilangkan rasa tidak sukanya.

Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Sasori itu meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas tatakan. Iris cokelatnya menatap iris sewarna langit siang Naruto dengan lekat. "Kembalilah Naru,"

.

.

.

Naruto menggerutu sebal karena kaki ini dia harus pulang malam lagi. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Ino yang memintanya untuk menjadi penanggung jawab kafe selagi si gadis pirang memiliki urusan - yang katanya - penting, dan Sakura yang tidak masuk karena sakit. Dengan berat hati Naruto menyetujuinya, apalagi jika dirinya harus di suguhi drama dan air mata buaya si gadis.

Si _orange maid _yang tidak dalam seragam _maid _itu kembali menghena napas. Menyadari bahwa tidak ada gunanya dia mengeluh sekarang. Toh semua sudah di jalani, dengan baik pula. Si pirang berjalan lebih cepat, berharap secepat mungkin sampai di apartemen sederhananya kemudian tidur. Dia benar-benar lelah.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam sebuah gang. Entah karena dorongan apa Naruto memasuki gang, mungkin dorongan kemanusiaan. Di dalam gang gelam dan kotor itu Naruto melihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan meringkuk di sudut gang dengan tiga orang pria tambun mengelilinginya.

Salah seorang pria itu berdecak kesal karena kegiatan mereka harus terganggu dengan hadirnya Naruto. Di ikuti kedua rekannya, mereka menyerang Naruto bersamaan. Tapi tidak di sangka, pemuda yang kelihatan mungil itu ternyata memiliki kekuatan bertarung yang tidak dapat di remehkan. Satu pukulan saja mampu menumbangkan mereka bersamaan. Pemuda itu juga memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Tanpa memerlukan waktu yang lama ketiganya berhasil di lumpuhkan.

"Tenanglah, kau sudah aman sekarang." ucap Naruto menenangkan.

"_A-arigatou._"

"Nah, kau bisa berjalan? Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." tawar Naruto begitu netranya menemukan beberapa luka sayat dan memar di badan gadis beriris unik itu.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto memapah gadis itu. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak hilang kendali karena aroma memabukkan yang terus menggodanya.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda bersurai merah tampak berdiri dia atap sebuah gedung. Surai merahnya nampak semakin bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan. Iris merahnya berkilat mengerikan begitu netra sewarna _ruby _nya melihat seorang gadis bersurai _indigo _yang bersiap memasuki kediaman bergaya Jepang kuno itu. Ingin sekali dia terbang ke sana dan menghisap habis darah gadis itu. Tapi tidak, dia tidak bisa melakukannya selagi malam belum larut. Tidak bisa selagi bulan belum berada tepat di atas kepalanya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai _indigo _dengan iris unik tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tubuh berpeluhnya tersentak begitu dia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tangan putihnya memegang dada kirinya, di mana jantungnya berdetak kencang dengan rasa tidak menyenangkan.

_Takut._

Entah karena apa dia merasa begitu takut untuk kembali memejamkan mata. Tidak mungkin jika itu karena mimpi buruknya, karena bahkan dia tidak dapat mengingat apa mimpinya.

Gadis penyandang marga Hyuuga itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela besar di seberang ranjang, begitu dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sana. Mata ber-iris bulannya membulat penuh begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah. Meski pun kamarnya hanya di terangi lampu tidur, tapi dengan jelas dia dapat melihat sepasang taring menyembul dari sela bibir yang tersenyum itu.

Wajah itu, Hinata mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa sosoknya begitu berbeda. Auranya juga berbeda, terasa begitu mengerikan.

"AAAAKH!" teriakan Hinata menggema begitu sepasang taring menghujam lehernya. _Sejak kapan ?_ sejak kapan sosok itu mendekat dia tidak tahu. Dan meski di ambang kesadaran, dia mampu mendengar suara tegukan darahnya yang mengaliri tenggorokan sosok ber-iris merah itu.

"AAKH." rintihan kesakitan kembali tersuara dari bibirnya begitu dia merasakan lehernya di koyak. Seolah sosok itu tidak puas dengan darahnya yang keluar dari luka gigit.

Sosok ber-iris merah dengan surai sewarna nyala api itu menghempaskan tubuh tak bernyawa sang gadis setelah dia menghisap habis darahnya. "Sudah ku duga, darahmu benar-benar nikmat. Aku benar-benar tidak salah."

"HINATA!" satu teriakan menggema berasal dari seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang menyaksikan tubuh tak bernyawa saudara kembarnya. Iris bukannya memandang nyalang pada sosok bersurai merah dan ber-iris merah yang melihatnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

.

.

.

**To be continue. . .**

Ne minna-san, gomenne ame tidak membalas review di chapter kemarin. Dan, umm untuk readers yang me-request M-preg untuk fic ini. Gomenne ame tidak bisa kabulkan. Dari awal ame memang tidak menghendaki adanya M-preg, jadi tidak bisa.

Ame berharap semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu absurd, karena jujur saja menurut ame di chapter ini agak aneh. Dan semoga typo tidak eksis di chapter ini.

Udahlah ya, ne minna-san **review please. Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fiuh, ternyata Ame bisa update on time lagi. Sebelum mulai, bales review yang tidak log-in dulu ya. . .

**aikhazuna117 **

Ukh, jangan panggil Ame senpai, ame itu masih TK di ffn. Okay?

Ini sudah upadate. Ehehe *nyengir tanpa dosa/ sepertinya tidak bisa, maks per chapter sekitar 2k. Gomenne

Arigatou!

**Vivy Huang**

Di chapter ini terjawab pertanyaan vivy-san~

Hubungan sasori sama naru? Adalah, tunggu tanggal mainnya.

Jangan di pikirin, ntar juga di ceritain pelan-pelan*sok bijak**di lempar*

Ini sudah update, dan mengenai update kilat, doakan semoga ame bisa update kilat terus. arigatou!

**Mami Fate Kamikaze**

Hu'um, poor hinata.

Sasu cuma bingung sama gender nya naru, tapi sekarang dia kan udah yakin.

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou!

**Taiga-chan**

Jawaban yang Taiga-san tanyakan ada di chapter ini, meski gak semua.

Typo?*tepar*

Ini sudah lanjut, ganbatte. Arigatou!

**yami**

Coba cek chapter ini deh, tebakannya benar atau enggak. Ini sudah lanjut ko. Arigatou!

Arigatou buat semua yang sudah mengikuti orange maid sampai chapter ini. Ne minna-san sebenarnya ame bingung menentukan genre, menurut minna fic ini masuk mistery, supranatural apa fantasi?

Udah itu aja yang mau Ame tanyain, jadi langsung aja Ame ucapkan **happy new year and happy reading, review please!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance****, Mystery**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warning : ****Super ****OOC, ****AU**** typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran****, alur maksa.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**::**

**:: Orange Maid ::**

**::**

**Prev. Chapter. . .**

"HINATA!" satu teriakan menggema berasal dari seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang menyaksikan tubuh tak bernyawa saudara kembarnya. Iris bukannya memandang nyalang pada sosok bersurai merah dan ber-iris merah yang melihatnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 **

Mata ber-iris bulan seorang Hyuuga Neji membulat sempurna menyaksikan keadaan saudara kembarnya. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras begitu sosok yang dia yakin pelaku masih berdiri di hadapannya - membelakangi dirinya.

Neji berdiri membentuk kuda-kuda bertarung, bersiap menyerang sosok itu dengan teknik Hyuuga. Satu langkah dan dia menyerang sosok itu, tetapi tanpa dia duga sasarannya dapat menghindar dengan begitu cepat. Seolah sosok bersurai merah itu menghilang dari tempat semula ke tempat lain. Kini dia berdiri di samping tubuh tak bernyawa Hinata, dari sini dia dapat melihat rupa sosok itu. Sosok itu seorang pemuda berperawakan sedikit lebih mungil, bersurai merah menyala dengan bagian depan sedikit lebih panjang dan di kedua matanya bertahta iris serwarna _ruby _yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sosok itu menggunakan jubah merah dengan aksen hitam. Di bagian punggungnya terdapat lambang pusaran air.

_Uzumaki!_

"Uzumaki!" seru Neji geram.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab, hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum meremehkan. Seolah bukan masalah besar jika pemuda di hadapannya ini tahu siapa dirinya.

"Kau tahu, kau beruntung karena aku sudah tidak lagi lapar. Dan berterima kasih lah karena aku melepaskanmu meski kau tahu siapa diriku." ucap sang Uzumaki setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Dan tidak lama kemudian sosoknya menghilang, menyisakan ruang kosong di hadapan sang Hyuuga.

Neji menggenggam tangannya erat hingga buku jarinya memutih, menahan amarah begitu dia menyadari dia tidak dapat berbuat apa pun. Tidak jika lawannya adalah _vampire _Uzumaki yang menuju puncak kekuatan hingga menjadi liar. Neji menurunkan tubuhnya, jemarinya menyingkirkan helai hitam kebiruan saudari kembarnya hingga wajah pucat saudarinya terlihat. Dan saat itu juga dia tetapkan dalam hati, dia akan menghentikan _vampire _itu secepatnya. Sebelum _vampire _itu mencapai puncak kekuatannya. Tidak akan dia biarkan lebih banyak lagi korban.

Tapi sebelum itu, dia akan mengurus dengan baik jasad saudarinya. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk gadis yang tumbuh bersama dirinya selama ini. Dan tentu saja juga mencari tahu siapa sang Uzumaki sebenarnya, karena dia yakin bahwa Uzumaki pastilah berbaur dengan manusia.

Bersamaan dengan Neji yang memanggil pelayan Hyuuga, seorang pemuda bersurai merah tampak duduk di tepi atap sebuah gedung. Iris merahnya memandang jauh pada sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno yang terlihat ramai, atau mungkin panik dengan pandangan datar - tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan yang bersinar penuh di atas sana. Membuat mata ber-iris merahnya tampak berkilau indah.

"Kembalilah, Naru. Sebentar lagi bulan merah, kau adalah pihak yang paling tahu bagaimana keadaanmu ketika bulan merah." ujar seorang pemuda bersurai merah di belakangnya. Mata cokelatnya melihat pemuda sang Uzumaki di hadapannya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku akan kembali setelah diriku sempurna." sosok pemuda bersurai merah itu berdiri. Angin bertiup lembut, memainkan helai merah sang Uzumaki yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi pirang. Awan hitam perlahan berarak menghalangi cahaya bulan, membuat tempat kedua sosok itu menjadi gelap sesaat, sebelum bulan mengintip malu-malu sampai akhirnya kembali muncul sepenuhnya. Dan ketika cahaya bulan kembali menyinari tempat keduanya, sosoknya bersurai merah - yang telah berubah pirang - telah lenyap menyisakan pemuda bersurai merah, Sasori.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan dirimu setiap bulan merah terjadi, tapi aku lebih tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu karena 'dia'."

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam buatan perusahaan terkenal tampak terparkir di depan sebuah _caffe _pagi ini_. _Pemuda bersurai _raven _yang merupakan sang pengemudi tidak tampak hendak meninggalkan kendaraannya. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan, di satu sisi dia ingin bertemu dengan _orange maid _dan di sisi lain dia enggan untuk bertemu karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi jika dia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto dia tidak akan bisa meluruskan sesuatu antara keduanya dan jika memungkinkan dia hendak menyatakan perasaannya.

Setelah cukup lama berdebat dalam pikirannya, pemuda penyandang marga Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Maid Caffe. Denting _fuurin _terdengar begitu dia melewati pintu. Netra malamnya mengedar ke segala penjuru _caffe _terlihat masih sepi, mengingat ini masih cukup pagi_. _Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan selamat datang dari beberapa _maid._

Seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya begitu dia melihat kepala berhelai pirang di kursi sudut kanan ruangan - dengan posisi membelakangi pintu masuk. Iris elangnya memicing tidak suka ketika dia lihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah - yang dia yakin bukan Gaara - duduk di hadapan sang _maid. _Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, duduk di kursi di tepat di belakang Naruto duduk. Jangan berpikir dia menguping, pemuda _raven _ini hanya menunggu Naruto dan si pemuda merah selesai berbicara, dan mungkin sedikit mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Naru." kalimat bernada datar ini dia yakin bukan berasal dari Naruto.

"..."

"Kembalilah, Naruto. Kita kembali ke Uzugakure, kau tidak perlu menjadi sempurna karena aku akan melindungimu." ucap seseorang yang dia yakin adalah si pemuda bersurai merah.

"Aku tidak -" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti kenapa pemilik suara - yang dia yakini adalah Naruto - menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu, Naru."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku, Sasori. Pergilah!"

Drrt... drtt...

Sasuke tersentak kecil begitu ponsel pintarnya bergetar ketika dirinya sedang sibuk mendengarkan. Segera dia keluarkan benda kotak gepeng dari saku jasnya, melihat sang penelepon yang ternyata adalah rekan kerjanya. Sasuke mendekatkan alat komunikasi itu di telinganya.

"Hn."

'Kembalilah. _Vampire case_.'

Hanya tiga kata yang di ucapkan seseorang di seberang _line, _tapi dia sudah lebih dari cukup mengerti. _Vampire case, _kode untuk kasus yang dia tangani akhir-akhir ini. Kasus di mana korban yang jatuh semakin bertambah dengan korban yang acak. Tapi meski acak, semua korban memiliki kondisi yang serupa, di mana terdapat luka koyak - terutama di bagian leher, juga kondisi korban yang tewas karena kehabisan darah. Sedang di tempat kejadian perkara, tidaklah banyak cairan merah yang mengotori. Seperti _vampir _yang mencabik mangsanya sebelum menghisap darah korban.

Sasuke mengacuhkan seorang _maid _yang bertanya pesanannya, dan berlari keluar dari Maid Caffe menuju kendaraannya begitu dia mendapat _e-mail _lokasi kejadian. Kaki terlatihnya menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobil hitam itu dengan cepat menuju alamatku yang telah di kirimkan rekannya melalui _e-mail._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke berjalan tergesa begitu kendaraannya telah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang klasik. Kakinya terus bergerak, berjalan cepat melewati polisi dan beberapa orang berkepentingan di halaman rumah. Sang Uchiha melewati _genkan _kemudian melewati beberapa ruangan dan sampailah dia di tempat kejadian, kamar seorang gadis pirang.

Berdiri di samping rekan kerjanya - Nara Shikamaru, Sasuke memperhatikan tubuh tak bernyawa si gadis yang terbaring dengan posisi miring di lantai dengan pandangan menelisik, sementara satu lagi rekannya - Kiba - sedang memeriksa kondisi tempat kejadian.

"Namanya Miroku Shion, sembilan belas tahun. Mahasiswi Universitas Konoha semester empat. Putri ke dua keluarga Miroku. Kemungkinan kematian sekitar pukul satu dini hari, saat semua pelayan sudah tidur. Beberapa orang petugas keamanan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak mendapati orang lain memasuki kawasan rumah. Dan di temukan pada pagi harinya sekitar pukul delapan pagi oleh seorang pelayan." Jelas sang Inuzuka yang tampaknya telah selesai memeriksa tempat kejadian.

"Tidak adakah saksi ma -" Sasuke menghentikan apa yang akan dia tanyakan begitu mendengar seseorang menginterupsi-nya.

"_Sumimasen._" seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di depan mereka.

"Hn?"

"Saya adalah petugas keamanan di rumah ini. Tadi malam sekitar pukul satu lebih dua puluh lima menit, saya ber-patroli di bagian samping - luar - bangunan. Dan saya melihat seorang pria, mungkin seumuran dengan anda bertiga, keluar dari dalam bangunan rumah. Sebelumnya saya belum pernah melihat orang itu."

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri orang itu?" tanya Shikamaru, sedang Kiba mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pena-nya.

"Dia memakai pakaian hitam tanpa lengan dengan sebuah jubah berwarna merah - yang juga tanpa lengan - dengan aksen hitam yang terlihat seperti kobaran api. Kulitnya pucat, rambutnya merah menyala dengan iris mata yang juga berwarna merah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aku tidak yakin, mungkin salah lihat." jelas pria itu dengan pelan pada dua kalimat terakhir.

"Katakan saja," desak Kiba.

"Dia, dia bertaring. Maksud saya ketika dia berjalan mendekat, entah kenapa saya tidak dapat bergerak, suara saya pun tidak dapat keluar. Saya seperti merasakan aura yang luar biasa menakutkan. Dan ketika dia berjalan mendekat, dia tersenyum dan saya melihat sepasang taring. Taring seperti legenda _vampire _dari negeri barat."

Sasuke yang semula meneliti keadaan sang gadis seketika berdiri menghampiri si petugas keamanan. Matanya menatap sang petugas dengan intens, memastikan apa yang baru saja di ceritakan petugas itu bukanlah bualan.

"Ta-taring? Jangan bercanda!" sanggah Kiba dengan heboh.

"Sa-saya tahu itu terdengar seperti bualan, tapi sungguh, saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Anda yakin dia bertaring? Dan jika benar pemuda itulah pelakunya, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Sasuke ketika otaknya terus bertanya, jika pemuda bersurai merah itu pelakunya kenapa dia tidak melenyapkan saksi mata.

"Ketika dia mendekat, sesaat kemudian saya sudah tidak mengingat apa pun. Dan kemudian saya di bangunkan oleh seorang petugas kepolisian."

"Begitukah?" tanya Kiba dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas informasinya." ucap Shikamaru dengan sopan.

"Bersurai merah, bermata merah dan memiliki taring. Entah kenapa, seperti ciri-ciri _vampire._" gumam Kiba dengan tetap memutar otak, begitu pula Sasuke juga Shikamaru. Rasanya Shikamaru ingin membenturkan kepala Nanasnya ke dinding terdekat, ketika dia mengingat dugaan asal mereka tempo hari.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Sekali lagi dia harus pulang dini hari karena _vampire case_, belum lagi karena kasus baru pagi ini. Apalagi kalau bukan kematian putri Miroku, gadis yang meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Tidak ada bekas cabik, sayat, tusukan atau pun lebam di tubuhnya. Hanya ada dua titik luka di bagian leher, seperti ada sosok yang menancapkan sepasang taring panjang di sana. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, _vampire _hanya cerita fiksi. _Pasti ada penjelasan logis mengenai kasus ini,_ yakin Sasuke dalam hati.

Bungsu Uchiha itu kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada jalanan di depannya ketika dia membelokkan kendaraannya. Dia jalankan mobil hitam miliknya dengan kecepatan rata-rata, mengingat jalan yang dia lalui bukan lagi jalan raya utama. Melainkan jalan alternatif di antara pemukiman penduduk. Sasuke menghentikan kendaraannya begitu dia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Kaki jenjang beralaskan sepatu pantofel miliknya menapak pada aspal di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana. Sasuke berjalan pelan menaiki tangga - di luar bangunan - menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan Namikaze, tangannya terangkat bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu kayu itu tetapi dia urungkan. Otak jeniusnya berputar, berpikir kenapa dia ke tempat ini - apartemen Naruto. _Tentu saja bertemu Naruto, _batinnya berseru cepat. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, membenarkan apa yang di suarakan batinnya, tetapi ada beberapa hal lagi yang mengganggunya. Untuk apa dia bertemu Naruto dan demi Tuhan ini sudah dini hari. Apa pun kepentingannya untuk bertemu Naruto, jika bertamu dini hari seperti ini akan bukankah akan mengganggu si pirang.

_**BUG!**_

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ketika dia mendengar suara mencurigakan dari dalam apartemen si pirang. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mendobrak pintu kayu itu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Menggerakkan kakinya secepat mungkin hingga dia mendapati pemandangan yang begitu mencengangkan. Bukan karena keadaan ruangan yang seperti baru terkena badai - begitu berantakan, bukan juga karena dua figur pemuda yang ada di lantai dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tampak duduk di atas perut seorang pemuda bersurai merah, sebelah tangan Naruto mencekik leher pemuda merah sementara satu tangan si pirang bersiap melancarkan serangan, tetapi bukan karena itu juga yang membuatnya tercengang, melainkan karena hadirnya sepasang taring di sela bibir _plum _yang pernah dia kecup dan juga kuku-kuku tajam di jemari lentik si pirang yang siap merobek kulit pemuda di bawahnya.

Mata ber-iris _onyx _miliknya melebar penuh begitu sepasang _ruby _menatapnya dingin.

.

.

.

**To be continue. . .**

Gimana, gimana? Apakah masih ancur? Tapi ame harap enggak separah chapter kemarin.

Lalu, adakah yang bisa menebak kejadian selanjutnya? Ada? Ada? Kalau ada silahkan isi kotak review.

**Ne minna-san, minta review boleh?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance****, Mystery**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warning : ****Super ****OOC, ****AU**** typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran****, alur maksa.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**::**

**:: Orange Maid ::**

**::**

**Prev. Chapter. . .**

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ketika dia mendengar suara mencurigakan dari dalam apartemen si pirang. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mendobrak pintu kayu itu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Menggerakkan kakinya secepat mungkin hingga dia mendapati pemandangan yang begitu mencengangkan. Bukan karena keadaan ruangan yang seperti baru terkena badai - begitu berantakan, bukan juga karena dua figur pemuda yang ada di lantai dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tampak duduk di atas perut seorang pemuda bersurai merah, sebelah tangan Naruto mencekik leher pemuda merah sementara satu tangan si pirang bersiap melancarkan serangan, tetapi bukan karena itu juga yang membuatnya tercengang, melainkan karena hadirnya sepasang taring di sela bibir _plum _yang pernah dia kecup dan juga kuku-kuku tajam di jemari lentik si pirang yang siap merobek kulit pemuda di bawahnya.

Mata ber-iris _onyx _miliknya melebar penuh begitu sepasang _ruby _menatapnya dingin.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven tampak terbaring di sebuah ranjang berukuran single. Mata ber-iris malam yang selalu menatap tajam sekitar kini tertutup tirai putih pucat. Wajah tampan dengan kulit putih bak porselin miliknya memerah dengan sebuah handuk basah nampak bertengger manis di dahinya yang berpeluh. Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal-senggal.

Dengan perlahan kelopak mata pucatnya terbuka, menampilkan iris sewarna _onyx _yang begitu memukau. Pemuda yang sedang berbaring itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan begitu objek yang di tangkap sepasang netranya nampak kabur. Beberapa kali dia mengejap sampai kedua netranya dapat melihat objek dengan jelas. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar, begitu dia merasa tidak mengenali tempat ini. Dia mencoba untuk mengganti posisi menjadi duduk, tapi di urungkannya begitu kepalanya terasa pening.

"Jangan bangun dulu,"

Sepasang _onyx _miliknya teralih begitu dia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Jantungnya berpacu cepat begitu mendapati seorang pemuda pirang yang dia kenali. Pemuda yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati, dan dia yakin pemuda ini juga yang semalam - dia tidak yakin mengenai ini - menampakkan sepasang taring dan kuku tajam. Menghiraukan pening yang semakin terasa menyakitkan, Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, dengan sedikit berjengit begitu kedua kaki telanjangnya menapak di atas lantai dingin.

"Berhenti di sana!" seru Sasuke, wajahnya yang terlihat lelah nampak begitu serius.

"Eh?" Naruto tampak berhenti berjalan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memasang pose bingung yang begitu imut. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian, pemuda yang membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dengan sesuatu yang mengepulkan uap itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI!" kini suaranya meninggi beberapa oktaf, membuat pemuda yang dia teriaki berjengit kaget. Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemuda di depannya, ketika apa yang tadi malam - menurutnya - dia lihat terus berputar di otaknya. Di mana sepasang taring terlihat dari sela bibir tipis yang saat ini melengkungkan senyum. Dia juga ingat ketika Naruto melepaskan pemuda merah dan kemudian menyerangnya, membuat tangannya terluka karena kuku tajam sang Namikaze sebelum dunianya menjadi gelap. Ya, dia ingat semuanya.

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke?" si pirang pada dasarnya memang keras kepala menganggap teriakan Sasuke hanyalah angin lalu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memberikan tatapan meremehkan, menganggap saat ini Naruto hanya membual.

"KU BILANG BER-" Sasuke seketika berpegangan pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dengan sebelah tangan ketika kepalanya semakin terasa pening, sementara satu tangan lain memegang kepala berhelai malam. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak roboh di depan Naruto. Sebisa mungkin dia memperlihatkan wajah garang meski kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya begitu lemas.

Melihat tubuh tamu-tak-diundangnya yang tampak hendak jatuh, Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke, meletakkan nampan berisi bubur dan air putih juga beberapa obat dia atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur - meja yang sama dengan meja yang di gunakan Sasuke untuk berpegangan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, seharusnya kau tetap di tempat tidur." ujar Naruto, sembari melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke sementara satu tangan lagi meraih sebelah tangan si raven dan menyampirkan tangan putih Sasuke di pundaknya.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya, kini dia jadi bertanya-tanya. Inikah wajah pemuda yang telah merenggut banyak nyawa. Rasanya dia tidak percaya jika pemuda yang diam-diam dia sukai ini adalah dalang di balik semua kasus yang sedang dia tangani. _Tapi bisa saja, tapi ke mana taringnya?, _iris malamnya menatap intens bibir _plum _Naruto hingga membuatnya harus meneguk ludahnya begitu otaknya memutar bagaimana manisnya bibir itu.

Sasuke masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bibir menggoda Naruto, hingga dia tidak tahu sejak kapan si pirang membuatnya duduk bersandar di tempat tidur. Iris malamnya terus mengikuti gerak lincah si pirang yang sedang membenarkan selimut - menyelimutinya - yang tadinya teronggok di lantai.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto, merasa gerah juga di perhatikan secara intens sejak tadi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan sorot tajam. Dia memilih untuk mencurigai si pirang bukanlah manusia biasa, mengabaikan ngilu di hatinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" bukannya mendapat jawaban, yang di dapat Sasuke adalah pertanyaan kembali, bonus dengan wajah bingung si pirang yang begitu imut yang bisa membangkitkan jiwa _seme_nya. "Tentu saja aku Naruto!" lanjut Naruto dengan menggebu.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku melihatnya semalam, aku masih ingat apa yang terjadi." Kini bukan hanya tatapan tajam yang menghujam Naruto tetapi juga aura intimidasi yang menguar kuat.

"Eh? Jadi sebelum kemari kau melihat apa?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan si pirang. Bukankah dia juga tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa dia berkata seolah tadi malam apa yang terjadi bukanlah hal aneh.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku, bukankah aku mengetahui rahasiamu?" mata ber-iris malamnya menatap tajam bola mata langit milik Naruto, membuat si pirang sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Membunuh? Rahasia?" Kening berkualitas _tan _miliknya berkerut dalam. Begitu satu pemikiran terlintas di otaknya, segera di dekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang miliknya kemudian mengadukan kedua kening berbeda warna kulit itu dengan lembut. Tindakan yang membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat begitu kedua netranya mengamati detail wajah si pirang, dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Sudah tidak terlalu panas," ucap Naruto dengan lirih setelah melepaskan kening keduanya. "Makanlah ini, kemudian minum obat." lanjut Naruto seraya menyerahkan mangkuk keramik yang ternyata berisi bubur yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Tenang saja tidak ada racun di dalamnya," terdengar nada sarkastik yang ketara di dalamnya begitu Sasuke hanya melihat mangkuk yang dia sodorkan dengan pandangan curiga. Merasa kesal karena niat baiknya mendapat tanggapan kurang mengenakkan dari Sasuke.

Pun Naruto sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan berusaha membunuhnya, tapi Sasuke tidak dapat percaya begitu saja. Hidup di antara beragam kepribadian membuatnya tidak dapat percaya pada Naruto, meski perasaannya berteriak percaya pada si pirang. Walaupun tidak dia pungkiri dia ingin percaya taring, kuku tajam, dan _vampire _itu bukanlah Naruto.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya, benarkah pemuda seindah ini membunuh. Benarkah kedua mata biru yang berbinar polos itu menyimpan kengerian pemiliknya. Benarkah _vampire _itu ada dan pemuda yang dia sukai adalah salah satunya.

"Ne, _teme_. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang sedang kau tangani? Umm, maksudku sejak kau bangun kau terus berbicara sesuatu yang aneh tentang membunuh dan rahasia. Emn, sebenarnya aku merasa kau mencurigaiku berbuat sesuatu yang buruk." jelas Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sasuke memicingkan mata malamya mendengar pernyataan si pirang. Jika Naruto menyadari jika hal itu, kenapa si pirang tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tidak ada penjelasan atau pun sanggahan yang di suarakan Naruto.

"Baiklah biar ku tanyakan dengan jelas. Siapa kau sebenarnya, semalam aku melihatnya. Kau yang nampak seperti sedang berusaha menghabisi seorang pemuda bersurai merah. Aku juga melihat sepasang taring dan kuku tajam milikmu. Kau tahu aku melihatnya dan kemudian menyerangku, jadi kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

Sasuke melihat kening Naruto berkerut dalam, berpikir keras mengenai apa yang di katakan Sasuke. Dan setelah cukup lama terdiam Naruto berucap dengan nada bertanya, "taring dan kuku tajam? Kau pikir aku binatang buas atau makhluk mitologi barat yang suka menghisap darah. Sepertinya demam memang sangat berpengaruh padamu." kepala berhiaskan helai pirang itu menggeleng perlahan.

"Demam?"

"Ya! Kau tidak ingat?" Naruto menghela napas begitu Sasuke melihatnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, dan dia putuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Semalam atau aku harus sebut dini hari kau mengetuk pintu rumahku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum kemari apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga tiba-tiba kau pingsan tepat setelah aku membuka pintu. Dan ternyata kau demam tinggi, kau beruntung karena ada obat demam di kotak obat ku."

"Aku demam, pingsan?" Sasuke setengahnya tidak percaya. Tapi jika di ingat lagi sepertinya Naruto tidak berbohong. Mengingat dia sebenarnya tidak berniat pulang ke apartemen, tapi atasannya 'menendangnya' keluar kantor begitu pria paruh baya itu mengetahui ada yang tidak benar dengan kondisi kesehatannya. Kesimpulannya sebelum kemari dia memang sudah demam. Dan bukannya pulang, yang dia lakukan adalah mengunjungi tempat tinggal Naruto.

"Ya! Kau juga mengigau dan tampak gelisah dalam tidurmu. Kau mimpi buruk?" jelas Naruto dengan wajah memerah entah kenapa.

_Apakah semua yang terjadi semalam hanya mimpi?_ _Tapi semua cerita Naruto begitu meyakinkan selain itu, _Sasuke memperhatikan tangan kananya yang seharusnya terluka ketika dia menangkis serangan Naruto. _Jika kejadian semalam benar terjadi, seharusnya luka itu masih ada, _dansatu kesimpulan di buat si _raven, _bahwa kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi_. _Mata ber-iris malamnya masih memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang masih seperti sedia kala, tidak ada luka apa pun. Jangankan luka, bekasnya pun tidak ada.

Sasuke menghela napas perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Naruto, "ya. Dalam mimpiku kau adalah seorang _vampire, _kau menyerangku ketika aku melihatmu yang hendak membunuh seorang pemuda bersurai merah." Sasuke menyelesaikan ceritanya dan menatap langsung pada mata biru pemuda yang menatapnya dengan ekpresi _horror_.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti _vampire_? Astaga!"

"Hn,"

"Itu sebabnya kau bertanya hal-hal aneh padaku? Tidakkah kau bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan?" tanya Naruto dengan sarkastik.

"Hn. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata." _dan sekarang pun sejujurnya aku masih sedikit mempercayai mimpiku itu, _lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Keduanya terdiam, bergelung dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Sasuke mencuri pandang pada Naruto, memperhatikan wajah manis yang begitu berbeda dengan wajah yang ada di mimpinya. Dan dalam hati dia meyakini bahwa apa yang dia lihat memanglah sekedar mimpi, meskipun dia masih merasa ragu.

"Makan!" Naruto kembali menyodorkan bubur yang hampir mendingin itu, kembali meminta untuk memakan sarapannya. Dan sebuah senyum lebar dia tampilkan begitu Sasuke meraih mangkuk yang dia sodorkan, dan memakannya perlahan.

"Sekarang minum obat." kali ini Naruto meyodorkan tablet - mungkin obat demam - pada Sasuke yang hampir menyelesaikan acara sarapannya. Dan kembali senyum kepuasan terpatri di bibir _plum_nya.

"_Arigatou._"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari si _raven_. Selama beberapa lama mengenal Sasuke, dia dapat menebak karakter sang Uchiha. Dan ucapan terima kasih itu sama sekali tidak dia sangka akan di ucapkan Sasuke kepadanya, dengan bonus senyum yang sejujurnya membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Aku benar-benar senang karena ternyata apa yang aku lihat hanyalah mimpi," tutur Sasuke dengan lirih. Bibirnya tersenyum tulus dengan sebelah tangan yang mengelus lembut pipi Naruto yang tampak kemerahan. "Aku sungguh takut jika apa yang aku lihat adalah nyata. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, "itu karena aku menyuka - bukan suka tapi cinta, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika itu benar, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perasaanku yang semakin berkembang ini." lanjut Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia hanya membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan _koi._

"Jadi bagaimana? Maukah kau jadi kekasihku, Naru?"

Sungguh Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendengar pernyataan cinta yang sungguh tidak dia duga. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, perutnya serasa tergelitik sayap ribuan kupu-kupu. Sensasi yang aneh tapi dia sukai.

"Aku harap kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku,"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Tapi jantungku berdetak lebih kencang ketika bersama Sasuke, dan aku juga menyukai perasaan asing yang hadir ketika, umm. . ." kepala berhelai pirang miliknya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik helai matahari miliknya.

"Aku anggap kau menerimaku!" putus Sasuke dan menarik si pirang dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang dia tahu kini dia berbaring di ranjang _single _miliknya dengan Sasuke di atas tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa menolak Perlakuan Sasuke, karena dia pun membutuhkannya.

"Engh. . . Sasu. . ."

Satu erangan lolos dari bibir _plum_nya begitu Sasuke bermain dengan leher jenjangnya, membubuhkan tanda kemerahan yang hampir memenuhi seluruh permukaan kulit sewarna karamelnya.

"Sasu. . . Ja-ngan. . . Nhh!"

Tubuhnya yang berpeluh bergerak gelisah begitu tangan berkulit pucat Sasuke menyentuh daerah bawahnya. Menginvasi daerah pribadinya. Membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

**Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrrt...**

**Drrt... Drrrt... Drrrt...**

"Te_-teme_, ponsel. . .mu, ukh!" dengan susah payah Naruto mencoba berbicara diantara erangannya, memberi tahu si _raven _mungkin dia mendapat panggilan penting.

**Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrrt...**

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak kesal, dengan enggan dia bangkit dari atas tubuh seksi kekasihnya. Meraih ponsel di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, dan mengumpat pada seseorang di seberang _line _sebelum mengangkat panggilan Shikamaru.

'Kau ke mana saja Sasuke? Apa kau benar-benar sakit hingga tidak masuk hari ini?'

Sasuke menepuk keningnya perlahan begitu menyadari dirinya melupakan pekerjaan yang begitu penting. Rupanya kecurigaan nya pada si pirang juga kebersamaan bersama Naruto membuatnya lupa jika dia memiliki pekerjaan penting.

"Aku akan kembali ke sana sebentar lagi,"

'Baguslah, ada seseorang yang menarik mendatangi kita. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mengetahui mengenai _vampire case._'

"Hn."

Saauke cukup terkejut dengan informasi yang di sampaikan rekannya itu, tapi rasa terkejutnya dapat tertutupi dengan ekspresi datar miliknya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya, maafkan aku." Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Dia tidak percaya ucapan permintaan maaf lolos dengan begitu mudah, hanya karena dia melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah si pirang.

"Tapi kau belum sembuh benar,"

Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan Naruto berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan sewarna karamel yang menyentuh keningnya, memeriksa kondisi suhu tubuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," tangan berkulit putih pucatnya mengacak helai matahari Naruto dengan gemas. Membuat bibir _plum _Naruto mengerucut imut karena Sasuke yang membuat rambutnya yang memang berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan.

"Baiklah, biar aku ambilkan pakaian Sasuke!" Naruto bergegas keluar ruangan dan kembali sesaat kemudian dengan beberapa lembar garmen di tangannya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Kembali pertanyaan yang sama di suarakan oleh Naruto. Sudah berulang kali dia menanyakannya dan di jawab anggukan singkat oleh Sasuke. Tapi bukan Namikaze Naruto jika percaya begitu saja, jadi dia terus menanyakan hal yang sama, bahkan ketika si _raven _telah mengenakan sepatunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." setelah sepatunya terpasang dengan baik, si _raven _segera berdiri dan sekali lagi meyakinkan Naruto bawa dia baik-baik saja. Kedua tangannya meraih bahu mungil Naruto, kedua mata malamnya memandang sepasang langit yang melihatnya dengan khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula demam ku sudah turun." yakinnya - lagi.

"Aku berangkat, _jaa._" Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan Naruto setelah memberikan satu kecupan lembut di kening si pirang.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya begitu kendaraan Sasuke bergerak meninggalkan kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Jemari lentik miliknya bergerak perlahan, menyentuh keningnya yang masih terasa hangat karena kecupan Sasake dan tanpa dia sadari sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan dan mendapati tiga pemuda duduk di _sofa _tamu. Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru. Mata ber-iris _onyx-_nya memaku pemuda yang tidak asing baginya, pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang dengan iris bulan yang duduk di seberang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke."

"Hyuuga Neji."

.

.

.

**To be continue. . .**

Ne minna-san, gomenne ame updatenya terlambat. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf ame kasih word sedikit lebih banyak. Ame juga minta maaf karena tidak membalas review minna-san, maklum kuota Ame limit abis buat donlot Dramatical murder.

Minna-san, adakah yang bisa menebak siapa Neji dan apa yang bakal Neji katakan?

**Minta Review boleh? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ummm, sebelumnya Ame minta maaf karena update molor dari jadwal seharusnya. Salahkan Ame yang keasikan nonton anime yaoi sama baca ff dari fandom tetangga hingga semua ff on-going Ame terbengkalai.

Tapi yang penting Ame udah upadete kan?*nodong pake kusanagi*

Udah itu aja, bales review dulu. . .

**wulan uzuchiha **

Kenapa naru jadi jahat? Kan maunya Ame gitu*di tendang* kyuu tidak dapat peran, kalo itachi jadi iklan lewat aja di sini. Arigatou!

**Guest **

Ini sudah next. Arigatou!

**Vivy ****Huang **

Sepertinya chapter ini makin lama, hihihi.

Nyata atau mimpi, pasti bisa menentukan berdasarkan chapter in, kan? Jangan bingung. Yap!

Arigatou!

**sukmawindia **

Salam kenal! Watashi wa Ame-desu!

Iya dia vampire. Tapi half. Dua kepribadian? bukan ko.

Yap! Benar sekali. Ini sudah next, arigatou!

**yami **

Bukan kepribadian ganda, bukan punya dua jiwa juga. Yap! Tebakannya benar!

Ini sudah lanjut, oke oke! Ame juga akan usahakan selesaikan sampai habis. Tapi Ame belum tentukan ending. Mau bantu?

YOSH! GANBATTE!

Arigatou!

Udah itu aja, yang lain balas lewat PM ya. . .

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance****, Mystery**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warning : ****Super ****OOC, ****AU**** typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran****, alur maksa.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**::**

**:: Orange Maid ::**

**::**

**Prev. Chapter. . .**

Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan dan mendapati tiga pemuda duduk di _sofa _tamu. Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru. Mata ber-iris _onyx-_nya memaku pemuda yang tidak asing baginya, pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang dengan iris bulan yang duduk di seberang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke."

"Hyuuga Neji."

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Kiba penuh ingin tahu.

"Hn,"

"Kami teman semasa sekolah dulu, selain itu orang tua kami adalah rekan bisnis." jelas Neji.

Kepala berhelai cokelat milik Kiba mengangguk beberapa kali, mengerti kenapa sepertinya Sasuke dan Neji yang saling kenal.

"Kurasa sudah cukup penjelasannya, sekarang katakan apa yang kau ketahui." ujar Sasuke sedikit ketus, nampaknya dia belum terima adegan menyenangkannya terpotong. _Ckck, dasar Uchiha mesum!_

"Mengenai kasus yang kalian tangani -"

"Kau tahu pelakunya?" tanya Kiba tidak sabaran, dan karena ketidak sabarannya itu dia memperoleh delikan tajam dari rekan-rekannya. Dan sang Inuzuka hanya dapat tertawa canggung dengan suara yang semakin pelan hingga tidak lagi terdengar suara khas Kiba.

"Mengenai pertanyaaan Inuzuka-_san,_ aku memiliki dua jawaban. Ya dan tidak." lanjut Neji kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang penyandang marga Nara, tidak mengerti maksud sang Hyuuga.

Neji segera kembali buka suara ketika Shikamaru mengajukan pertanyaan yang di-iyakan oleh rekannya yang lain, "ya, pelakunya adalah seorang pemuda yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Sebuah klan asli Uzushiogakure atau sekarang lebih di kenal dengan nama Uzugakure, dan mungkin kalian tidak percaya ini tapi klan Uzumaki adalah klan iblis. Dan tidak, karena aku tidak tahu tepatnya siapa dia."

"Apa maksudmu dengan klan iblis?"

"Kalian sudah pasti menyadari keanehan pada setiap korban, bukan? Mereka tewas karena kehabisan darah dan sejumlah luka pada tubuhnya. Terutama luka di leher, aku yakin semua korban memiliki luka itu." Neji menjabarkan kondisi korban yang bahkan tidak di publikasikan kepada masyarakat.

"Ya, kau benar Hyuuga-_san. _Karena kondisi korban tersebut juga berdasarkan penuturan seorang saksi kami sempat berpikir pelakunya adalah _vampire._" sang Inuzuka membenarkan penjelasan sang pemuda penyandang marga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Ya, memang _vampire._ Atau kalian dapat menyebutnya seperti itu."

Keheningan mengisi salah satu ruang di kantor bagian penyelidikan begitu Hyuuga Neji membenarkan ucapan Kiba dengan sedikit tambahan. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah dua kalimat terakhir terucap, kecuali deru _air conditoiner _yang terdengar memekakkan di tengah keheningan. Sang penyandang marga Hyuuga mengedarkan pandangannya pada tiga _figure _pemuda yang masih setia berdiam diri, nampaknya ketiganya belum selesai mencerna kalimatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mungkin, belum dapat mempercayai kalimatnya. Karena dia pun tahu, apa yang dia katakan sangatlah tidak logis, terutama untuk seorang penyidik yang selalu berpikir dengan logika.

"Kau pasti bercanda." sanggah pemuda dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipi tersebut. Mata dengan pupil _vertical _miliknya menatap tidak percaya pemuda dengan warna surai yang senada dengan surainya sendiri.

"Tapi, saksi pada kasus Miroku Shion juga mengatakan hal serupa."

Kembali keheningan mengisi ruangan dengan empat figure di dalamnya yang sedang berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing dan kembali deru elektronik mendominasi suara dalam ruangan itu. Hingga sebuah debaman keras terdengar dari arah pintu, yang diikuti teriakan yang tidak kalah keras dari salah seorang staf penyelidikan yang lain.

_"VAMPIRE CASE!"_

.

.

.

Daerah gang antara dua bangunan yang biasanya lengang siang ini nampak ramai. Ada yang memang berkepentingan khusus, tetapi ada juga yang hanya sekedar penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Sekelompok orang nampak saling dorong untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di balik tubuh beberapa anggota kepolisian dan garis pembatas, sementara tidak sedikit pula yang segera menjauhi kerumunan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Diantara sekian orang yang berkerumun terdapat beberapa orang berseragam keamananan dan juga beberapa orang bersetelan rapi. Semua orang dalam gang tampak sibuk dengan aktivitas dan analisis masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan empat pemuda yang berdiri di samping tubuh tak bernyawa dengan raut keempatnya berbeda satu sama lain

"Tch," decihan tidak suka terdengar jelas dari seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang. Mata ber-iris unik miliknya melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya dengan ekspresi prihatin. Satu lagi korban jatuh, bahkan dalam kondisi yang lebih memprihatinkan dari pada korban sebelumnya.

Berbeda dengan sang Hyuuga muda yang menampakkan raut prihatin, sang bungsu Uchiha sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Wajah tampan miliknya masih tanpa ekspresi, meski dalam mata _onyx_nya terlihat jelas rasa tidak suka. Sang penyandang marga Nara pun terlihat begitu serius, tidak ada lagi raut malas yang selalu menjadi andalannya. Dari Shikamaru, kita alihkan fokus pada pemuda bersurai cokelat pendek yang saat ini wajahnya nampak pucat. Sebelah tangannya menutup hidung dan mulut sementara satu tangan lagi berpegangan erat pada pemuda nanas di sampingnya. Sebagai anggota dengan indra pencium paling sensitif wajarlah bila Kiba merasa perutnya diaduk-aduk - mual. Belum lagi keadaan korban di depan mereka yang begitu, katakanlah tragis.

Dari kondisi korban mungkin semua orang akan berasumsi kasus ini merupakan kasus pembunuhan yang begitu sadis. Kondisi tubuh yang tidak lagi menyatu satu sama lain dan bagian isi perut yang terburai keluar beberapa bagian juga tampak hancur menjadi serpihan kecil. Tapi bagi keempatnya, dengan yakin mereka pastikan kasus ini adalah _vampire case, _menilik dari kondisi potongan tubuh yang seolah terpisah karena di koyak dengan tidak manusiawi juga kehadiran liquid beraroma besi yang begitu minim.

"Ini aneh," gumanan Neji nampaknya mampu mengembalikan fokus Sasuke dan Shikamaru pada sekitar. Keduanya memberikan tatapan bertanya pada si pemuda bersurai panjang tersebut. "Uzumaki biasanya tidak menyerang manusia hingga seperti ini. Mereka hanya menghisap darah manusia hingga tidak bersisa, meski itu mendekati bulan merah sekalipun. Kecuali -" Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya keras begitu kiranya dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Bulan merah apa?" ketiganya menolehkan kepala begitu mendengar suara rekan mereka yang beberapa saat lalu meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, karena sedikitnya dia merasa khawatir dengan rekannya yang terkenal berisik itu, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Jadi apa maksudmu dengan bulan merah, Hyuuga-_san_?"

"Aku akan jelaskan, tapi tidak di sini." kepala dengan helai cokelat panjang sang Hyuuga mengamati sekeliling yang cukup banyak orang.

"Kita bicarakan di kantor, lagi pula korban akan segera di evakuasi dan kita sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak informasi." putus Sasuke dan beranjak dari tempat kejadian. Keputusan yang di sambut baik oleh Kiba, karena mungkin dia akan memuntahkan sarapan paginya kembali jika tidak segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Dan setelah itu keempatnya segera bergegas kembali ke kantor penyelidikan, membahas mengenai apa yang di ketahui sang Hyuuga tapi tidak di ketahui - belum di ketahui - yang lainnya. Kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi berjalan dengan cepat tanpa hambatan, membuat keempatnya sampai di tujuan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

"Kurasa kau dapat menjelaskannya sekarang," ucap sang Uchiha sesaat setelah mereka mendudukkan diri.

"Sebaiknya aku mulai dari siapa itu Uzumaki. Mereka adalah klan murni dari Uzushiogakure atau sekarang Uzugakure, sebuah desa kecil di tengah hutan. Mereka di katakan klan iblis bukan karena mereka iblis sungguhan. Tetapi mereka adalah manusia yang bersekutu dengan iblis, dan di kutuk karena mereka melanggar perjanjian. Karena kutukan itu mereka memerlukan darah manusia untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Mereka memiliki usia hingga ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun, tetapi mereka tidaklah abadi. Mereka tetap akan mati jika jantungnya rusak. Dengan kata lain, mereka dapat di bunuh dengan menusuk jantung para Uzumaki seperti yang dilakukan oleh klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha seratus tahun yang lalu." sang Hyuuga muda mengakhiri penjelasan dengan menatap sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Maksudnya, Hyuuga dan Uchiha dulu pernah membunuh Uzumaki?"

Kepala dengan helai cokelat panjang tersebut mengangguk perlaham, menjawab pertanyaan sang Nara dengan jelas. "Seratus tahun tahun lalu Uzumaki memangsa warga negara Hi dengan brutal. Hingga keluarlah keputusan untuk melenyapkan klan Uzumaki, seluruhnya. Mungkin ada salah satunya yang lolos dari kejadian itu. Dan beberapa tahun setelah itu, Uzushio kembali di tempati oleh pendatang dan tentu saja pada bagian lain dari pemukiman Uzumaki dan namanya sedikit berubah. Uzugakure daerah itu hingga kini. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi pada distrik Uzugakure, akan aku jawab. Bangunan di distrik itu hancur ketika penyerangan, hanya ada satu bangunan yang tersisa dan berdiri hingga saat ini. Kuil bulan. Sebuah bangunan yang konon di selimuti _kekkai _khusus."

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau mengatakan sesuatu mengenai bulan merah?" Sasuke kembali mengungkapkan pertanyaan begitu dia ingat teman lamanya itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang bulan merah.

"Bulan merah terjadi setiap seratus tahun sekali. Ketika mendekati bulan merah, intensitas kebutuhan mereka akan darah manusia meningkat hingga perburuan manusia pun meningkat. Dan pada puncaknya - tepat ketika bulan merah terjadi, para Uzumaki akan kehilangan sisi kemanusiaannya meski ada beberapa yang masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Pada saat bulan merah, para Uzumaki lebih sering mengasingkan diri di kuil bulan. Sebisa mungkin memutus kontak dengan manusia untuk mengurangi dampak yang terjadi setelah bulan merah."

"Aku merasa bulan tadi malam seperti malam sebelumnya." kening Kiba berkerut dalam, berpikir keras mengenai fenomena langka tersebut.

"Memang belum terjadi. Bulan merah akan terjadi tepat tujuh hari terhitung malam ini." jelas Neji. "Seperti yang aku jelaskan sebelumnya, Uzumaki akan melakukan penyerangan dengan brutal tepat saat bulan merah, bukan mendekati bulan merah. Tapi pada kasus terakhir rasanya sedikit ganjil, kecuali -" Neji menghentikan kalimatnya, secara langsung menunjukkan keraguan akan asumsinya. Tapi nampaknya tidak orang lain dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya tidak mau tahu, dari tatapan mereka yang terarah kepadanya, sang Hyuuga tahu ketiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu menuntut dirinya untuk memberikan informasi lebih jauh. "Kecuali dia bukanlah Uzumaki murni. Uzumaki biasanya melakukan pernikahan dengan satu klan untuk menghindari pihak luar yang mungkin dapat terseret dalam lingkaran 'mereka'. Selain itu juga untuk memastikan kemurnian darah dari setiap keturunan. Darah murni umumnya memiliki ketahanan lebih tinggi di bandingkan darah campuran, karena meski bulan merah terjadi, sedikitnya mereka masih dapat mempertahankan kewarasan mereka. Berbeda dengan darah campuran yang hanya akan di kuasai sisi gelap mereka sepenuhnya ketika bulan merah, tidak ada kewarasan dalam diri darah campuran ketika saat puncak itu terjadi. Mereka akan menjadi mesin pembunuh haus darah yang mengerikan, bahkan sebelum bulan merah terjadi." lanjut Neji.

"Jadi maksudmu, pelaku dari semua kejadian ini adalah seorang setengah Uzumaki?" Sasuke menarik kesimpulan dari penjelasan terakhir sang Hyuuga.

"Ya, mungkin setelah hari ini akan jatuh lebih banyak korban jika kita tidak segera temukan sang Uzumaki."

Pernyataan terakhir dari Neji membungkam semuanya. Memaksa mereka meneguhkan pendirian untuk segera menangkap Uzumaki terakhir, sebelum semuanya bertambah rumit. Tapi bagaimana mereka menangkap pelaku yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui ciri-cirinya. _Tunggu! Ciri-ciri?_

"Umumnya Uzumaki bersurai merah dengan mata sewarna _crimson. _Pengecualian untuk darah campuran, surai merah dan mata _crimson _hanya ketika mereka dalam mode _vampire. _Biasanya mereka akan menyerang manusia di dekat mereka ataupun orang yang membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka menyerang orang yang kebetulan lewat." jelas Neji, seolah tahu apa yang akan di tanyakan oleh ketiga rekan 'berburunya'.

"Jika kita harus menyelidiki siapa saja yang dekat dengan korban dan bertemu korban itu dapat di lakukan, tapi mengenai orang yang kebetulan lewat itu beda lagi, bukan?"

Memang benar apa yang di katakan Kiba. Menyelidiki yang dekat dan bertemu korban memang itu prosedur penyelidikan, tapi jika korbannya adalah orang yang kebetulan lewat?

.

.

.

Siang begitu terik dan langit begitu cerah. Tidak ada sedikit pun awan menggantung menutupi sinar matahari untuk menerangi bumi. Hingga tanpa harus menyalakan penerangan, keadaan di luar sudah cukup terang. Tapi keadaan di luar nampak berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di dalam sebuah reruntuhan di tengah hutan. Tidak ada sedikit pun cahaya matahari yang mampu menerobos suatu ruangan dalam satu-satunya bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh.

Langkah kaki menggema dalam bangunan bekas pemukiman Uzumaki. Sepasang mata biru indah menatap lurus ke depan. Berbekalkan cahaya obor yang menyala begitu saja ketika dia memasuki ruangan di bawah bangunan - ruang bawah tanah, sang pemuda melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam di tempat yang lebih dari lima puluh tahun dia tinggalkan. Langkah kakinya terus terdengar sepanjang lorong yang hanya di terangi cahaya obor, hingga dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu besar di ujung lorong. Tangan rampingnya terulur, menyentuh daun pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Cahaya merah berpendar dari telapak tangan yang menyentuh daun pintu dan menyebar mengikuti ukiran unik permukaan dengan _relief _tersebut. Cahaya merah itu sampai pada bagian batas daun pintu kiri dan kanan, bersinar semakin terang hingga membentuk pusaran dan terdengarlah suara derit pintu yang mulai terbuka perlahan. Sang pemuda kembali melangkahkan kakinya begitu pintu telah terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan besar yang di terangi cahaya obor yang mulai menyala satu demi satu. Pemuda bersurai pirang cerah itu membawa langkahnya mendekati tengah ruangan, mendekati sebuah peti berukir emas. Dengan tanpa hambatan dia mendorong tutup peti hingga terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Tertidur dalam damai.

Seulas senyum manis yang begitu tulus dia sunggingkan untuk saudaranya sebelum jemari mungil miliknya mengelus lembut pemuda bersurai _raven _yang sedang memejamkan mata itu. Merasakan betapa dingin kulit pemuda yang serupa dengan dirinya itu. Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Naruto itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat begitu rasa bersalah kembali menyerbu asanya. Rasa bersalah karena dialah penyebab sosok itu terbaring di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Jadi inikan alasanmu untuk tetap berada di kota itu? Kau buka ingin menjadi _vampire _murni, melainkan untuk membangkitkan kembali dia, bukan?"

Tanpa melihat pun Naruto tahu siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasori, pemuda yang berstatus mantan tunganangannya. Naruto tetap bertahan dalam posisinya, sama sekali menghiraukan keberadaan Sasori yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Menyerahlah Naru. Dia tidak akan dapat bangkit kembali." tutur Sasori setelah beberapa saat terdiam, memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda yang masih dia cintai hingga kini masih terdiam.

"Aku dapat menjadi _vampire _murni dan membangkitkan Menma hanya dengan satu orang, Sasori."

.

.

.

**To be continue. . .**

Bagiaman menurut minna-san mengenai chapter ini? Ame harap tidak terlalu absurd, dan gomenne jika tidak ada SasuNaru moment pada chaoter ini. Mengenai orang yang di cari Naru, pasti reders bisa tebak siapa orang itu? Kan? Kan?

Jadi bersediakah untuk menyumbangkan asupan untuk author gaje ini?

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayou gozaimasu, Ame senang sekali karena orange maid bisa sampai chapter 8. Ame benar-benar senang.

Ame tidak tahu mau menulis apa, jadi langsung mulai dengan balas review yang tidak log-in.

**Namie **

Tebakan pertama tepat. Ini sudah lanjut.

Arigatou. . .

**kochan **

Sama-sama, ini sudah update lagi.

Arigatou!

**Vivy Huang**

Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Jangan ngambek, ni Ame kasih lanjutannya*lemparnaskah*

Iya, mereka sodara. Seperti itulah hubungan SasoNaru*ikutmanggutmanggut*

YOSH! GANBATTE! Arigatou na!

**Nope **

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou!

**sukmawindia **

Hihi, itu masih rahasia. Yang terjadi dengan menma nantinya pasti akan di ceritakan ko.

Ame masih bingung menentukan endingnya, jadi lihat nanti aja ya. Ini sudah next, Arigatou!

**yoona **

Ini sudah lanjut. Iya dia.

Yosh Ganbatte! Arigatou!

**yami **

Iya. Mungkin 3-4 chapter lagi selesai. Sekitar 12 chapter, itupun jika tidak ada tambahan lo.

Iya, terima kasih. . .

**Rahma91 **

Silahkan di baca, tidak perlu izin ko.

Salam kenal, arigatou!

Aku juga suka dark Naru, kan gantian masa 'suke terus. Ame suka 'suke yang jahat, tapi lebih suka kalo Naru yang lebih jahat, hihihi.

Arigatou sudah mampir.

Ne minna-san, kali ini ame bawa chapter 8 lebih cepat dari updatean chapter lalu dan semoga chapter depan bisa lebih cepat lagi. Selamat membaca, jangan lupa review!

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance****, Mystery**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warning : ****Super ****OOC, ****AU**** typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran****, alur maksa.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**::**

**:: Orange Maid ::**

**::**

**Prev. Chapter. . .**

"Aku dapat menjadi _vampire _murni dan membangkitkan Menma hanya dengan satu orang, Sasori."

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Naru. Kau tidak bisa menghidupkan yang telah meninggal. Sebaiknya hentikan, dan kita tinggal di Uzugakure ini. Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan menjadi pembatas ketika kau lepas kendali. Aku mencintaimu, Naru. Dan selamanya akan mencintaimu." Tutur Sasori ketika pemuda pirang di hadapannya tidak juga bergeming dari posisinya. Tetap diam, dengan mata biru yang memandang lurus pada sosok pemuda di dalam peti berukir emas tersebut. Menghiraukan kalimat sarat permohonan dan kata cinta yang begitu tulus dia ungkapkan.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Bagaimana pun aku akan tetap membangkitkan kembali Menma." ada kalanya sifat keras kepala Naruto benar-benar menyebalkan, seperti saat ini. Dan Sasori tahu, dia tidak akan menang adu keras kepala. Jadi yang dia lakukan hanya berdiri dalam diam, melihat pemuda pirang itu kembali pada aktifitasnya.

.

.

.

Sang surya bersinar dengan begitu semangat siang ini, di padu dengan langit biru tanpa awan yang menggantung di atas sana. Angin pun enggan bertiup, membuat sinar matahari semakin terasa terik saat musim panas seperti ini. Belum lagi asap sisa pembakaran yang dihasilkan kendaraan semakin menambah panas suasana tengah kota.

_Cafe _dan _stand_ _ice cream _tampak ramai pembeli. Tampaknya semua orang sepakat jika memang musim panas memang paling menyenangkan jika menikmati sesuatu yang dingin seperti _ice cream. _Antrian panjang terlihat di beberapa _stand ice cream, _sementara di _cafe _para pelayan nampak kualahan ketika pelanggan tiba silih berganti seolah tidak ada habisnya. Pun yang terjadi di _cafe_ _ice cream _dengan papan nama bertuliskan Maid Cafe.

_Cafe _yang menyediakan _cake _dan _ice cream _ini nampak begitu ramai pengunjung, bukan hanya karena faktor suhu yang begitu mendukung, melainkan karena _cafe _ini memang terkenal dengan menu _cake _dan _ice cream _yang memanja lidah. Dan beberapa mungkin berpikir untuk dapat bertemu para maid _kawaii._

Dinding depan yang terbuat dari kaca membuat pemandangan dalam _cafe _yang ramai terlihat dari luar. _Maid _dengan pakaian berenda beraneka warna nampak sibuk melayani pesanan dari pelanggan yang terus berdatangan. Tidak terkecuali sang _orange maid _- yang sebenarnya adalah seorang lelaki. Dengan lincah _maid _bersurai panjang dengan seragam _orange _lembut itu mencatat pesanan, mengantar pesanan dan mengucapkan salam juga terima kasih pada pelanggan yang baru datang dan pergi dengan bonus senyum manis yang selalu dapat mempesona siapa pun yang melihatnya. Membuat seseorang yang duduk di sudut ruangan menguarkan aura membunuh yang sanggup membuat setiap orang dalam jarak satu meter darinya merinding ngeri.

Aura mematikan menguar semakin kuat dari tubuhnya begitu kedua _onyx_nya melihat ada tangan lancang yang berani menyentuh tangan kekasihnya. Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat hingga buku jarinya memutih menahan amarah, rasa cemburu terlihat jelas di kedua mata yang sedang menatap tajam sang pemilik tangan yang menurutnya lancang karena berani menyentuh propertinya.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan sebelum jatuh korban akibat aura beracunmu itu." iris malam miliknya menatap tajam pemuda yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang yang baru saja berbicara tersebut tampak acuh, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh tatapan tajam teman masa sekolahnya dulu. Sang Hyuuga muda masih menikmati _cake _pesanannya dengan anggun layaknya bangsawan, sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan aura gelap yang menguar lebih pekat akibat perkataannya. Tampaknya berteman beberapa tahun dengan sang bungsu Uchiha membuatnya kebal dengan tatapan tajam dan aura mematikan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Mengumpat kecil karena tatapan mematikan miliknya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Neji. Melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, Sasuke meraih sendok _ice cream _dengan kasar. Dan menyendok _ice cream _dengan tidak kalah kasar. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak rela ibunya memuji bocah lain.

Sang Hyuuga tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Sasuke. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian sepasang mata kelam Sasuke memandangnya intens. Membuatnya menerka apa yang di pikirkan di bungsu Uchiha ketika memandangnya seserius ini, sebelum Sasuke sendiri yang mengutarakan pertanyaannya, "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu mendatangi kami dan mengatakan informasi tersebut?"

Seulas senyum sedih tersungging di bibir Neji, mata ber-iris perak miliknya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca dengan pandangan lurus pada _ice cream _di depannya. "Apa kau ingat Hinata?"

"Hinata? Maksudmu saudari kembarmu?"

Kepala berhiaskan helai cokelat itu mengangguk sebelum bibirnya berucap dengan nada pedih, " Hinata menjadi salah satu korban Uzumaki. Kematiannya tidak di publikasikan karena kami tidak ingin menganggu ketenangan Hinata jika kematiannya menjadi perbincangan."

"Aku turut berduka cita" ucap Sasuke dengan sesal. Meski wajahnya tidak menunjukkan demikian.

"Selain itu, sebenarnya aku sudah melihat wajah pelakunya. Oleh karena itu aku tidak sembarangan menyebutkan pelaku." ucap Neji dengan santai. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu." ketus Neji begitu melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sasuke yang seolah berbunyi kenapa-tidak-kau-katakan-sejak-awal. "Dia memiliki fisik serupa dengan yang aku katakan waktu itu. Surai merah dengan iris merah yang terlihat menyala di kegelapan. Sepasang taring yang menyembul dari bibir yang bernoda darah." _dan mungkin tiga pasang garis di setiap pipi pucatnya. _Lanjut Neji dalam hati.

"Sasuke? Kau dengar penjelasan ku?" tanya Neji begitu melihat pandangan Sasuke tertuju ke arah lain. Dan begitu Neji mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. _Untuk apa memandang _maid _dengan pandangan cemburu seperti itu, mungkinkah gadis itu kekasihnya? _Tanya Neji dalam hati. Bukan hanya Neji, sebenarnya siapa pun yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke pastilah berpikiran serupa.

Tapi bila di posisi Sasuke, tentu dia akan bertingkah seperti itu. Memang siapa yang tidak cemburu bila kekasih yang begitu dia cintai di goda pria lain tepat di depan matanya. Sungguh saat ini Sasuke ingin sekali mencongkel mata yang melihat kekasihnya dengan tatapan menelanjangi, mematahkan tangan yang dengan lancang menyentuh tangan mulus kekasihnya dengan dalih tidak sengaja. Dan bagaimana kekasihnya dapat bereaksi biasa-biasa saja. Oh Sasuke, andai kau tahu bila kekasihmu sudah menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang baru saja kau pikirkan. Apakah kau akan tetap semarah itu?

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya, lebih tepatnya menuju dapur untuk memproses pesanan. Ketika si _maid _melintas tepat di sampingnya, Sasuke menarik tangan mungil berkulit _tan _Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan limbung dan jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya. Sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang si pirang terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi dengan tiga garis. Dengan kedua _onyx _yang terbuka, Sasuke menawan bibir berpoles _lipgloss _tipis. Kedua _onyx-_nya memandang tajam pada pelanggan yang sejak tadi berusaha menarik perhatian kekasihnya. Secara tidak langsung mengatakan _maid_-ini-milikku.

Dengan tidak rela Sasuke melepaskan bibir lembut Naruto, ketika si pirang terus berusaha melepaskan diri. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menebar seringai kemenangan, si pirang hanya menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tangan mungil sewarna karamel miliknya memegang erat bagian depan pakaian Sasuke, mencoba mereda debaran jantungnya yang kian bertalu karena tindakan Sasuke.

"Dia kekasihku, namanya Namikaze Naruto." Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto pada Neji yang sejak tadi menatap tidak percaya pada dirinya.

Sang Hyuuga sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tubuhnya mematung melihat teman lama yang dia tahu tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita kini mencium seorang gadis manis, dan menyatakan diri sebagai kekasih si gadis pirang. Belum lagi _background _bunga-bunga - yang tentu saja hanya imajiner - terlihat menguar di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

Tinggalkan Sasuke dan Neji, kita beralih pada si pirang yang sejak tadi mempertanyakan perasaan apa yang dia rasakan ini. Perasaan hangat dan menggelitik. Dia tidak dapat menjabarkan nya dengan kata-kata, tetapi dia menyukai perasaan tersebut. Perlahan wajah karamel yang ternoda sapuan merah muda di pipinya mendongak, melihat Sasuke yang masih juga menebarkan _deathglare _pada sekitar. Dan sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otaknya, _mungkinkah aku menyukai Sasuke?_

Naruto menggigit bibir tipisnya begitu pemikiran tersebut mampir dalam benaknya. Jika memang perasaan yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini ketika dia berdekatan dengan Sasuke benar, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tanpa dia sadari tangan mungilnya terangkat, mengelus lembut sebelah pipi Sasuke. Membuat yang bersangkutan mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua mata biru yang berbinar indah. Naruto masih menggerakkan tangannya, mengelus lembut sisi wajah Sasuke. Mengagumi paras sempurna sang Uchiha, memuji bagaimana tampannya pemuda yang meng-klaim dirinya sebagai kekasih.

_Blush!_

Dan wajah _tan _dengan polesan _make-up _tipis Naruto berubah warna seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke begitu dua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Menyadari bahwa dirinya sempat terpesona dan tertangkap basah mengagumi paras sang Uchiha.

"Ehm!" sebuah deheman menyentakkan mereka kembali kedunia nyata. Keduanya melihat bagaimana wajah sang Hyuuga yang menampakkan raut kesal karena sejak tadi merasa di acuh kan oleh kedua sejoli di hadapannya.

Naruto nampak salah tingkah sementara Sasuke memasang wajah tidak peduli. Dengan canggung Naruto beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke, membungkuk pada Neji sekali dan beranjak dari sana. "Ck!" decak Sasuke tidak senang setelah Naruto beranjak pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekarang menyukai wanita,"

"Dia bukan wanita." dan Neji harus rela tersedak potongan buah dalam cake pesanannya. Mata ber-iris uniknya memancarkan tatapan tidak percaya mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin kan gadis semanis itu adalah lelaki, tidak mungkin kan? "Kau bercanda." ungkap Neji dengan penuh ketidak percayaan. Dan Sasuke hanya mengindikkan bahu tidak peduli.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu melihat Naruto. Kali ini dia membereskan sebuah meja dan ketika hendak berbalik - dengan membawa gelas dan piring cake yang telah kosong, seorang pelanggan yang terlalu fokus berbicara dengan temannya menabrak Naruto. Membuat benda pecah belah di tangan Naruto terlepas dan menghantam lantai marmer hingga hancur. Sang penabrak yang ternyata seorang gadis segera berjongkok - merasa bersalah - dan memunguti pecahan pecah belah.

"Maafkan aku." ucap si gadis dengan penuh penyesalan. Dia terus memunguti pecahan kaca yang berserakan, menghiraukan Naruto yang melarangnya melakukan itu.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto sementara sang Hyuuga memerhatikan dari tempat duduk. Dan mata ber-iris unik miliknya memandang tanpa minat gadis pirang yang menabrak Naruto ketika jari gadis itu tergores pecahan kaca yang cukup tajam. Tapi tatapan tanpa minatnya seketika berubah, ketika dia lihat Naruto menatap penuh minat pada gadis yang sedang menegang jari telunjuknya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Tapi sepertinya bukan gadis itu yang Naruto perhatikan, melainkan jari si gadis yang terluka. Neji memicingkan matanya ketika dia sepintas melihat iris biru Naruto berubah merah. Hanya sekejap.

_Aku pasti salah lihat!_ Batin Neji berseru. Dia pasti salah lihat, karena saat ini Naruto tidak lagi memandang jari si gadis tetapi membereskan pecahan yang masih berserakan dengan dibantu Sasuke. Sementara gadis yang tidak dia tahu siapa itu sudah pergi entah ke mana.

.

.

.

Malam telah beranjak, dan Naruto baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Maid Cafe. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada beberapa pegawai Maid Cafe yang masih belum pulang, Naruto berlari kecil keluar _cafe_. Bergegas pulang ke tempat tinggalnya, sebelum rasa panas menyapa tenggorokannya. Naruto mengalihkan rute perjalanannya ketika rasa haus semakin menyiksanya. Dan sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya begitu dia lihat seorang gadis pirang yang siang ini dia jumpai.

Dan tanpa dia ketahui, seorang pemuda bersurai merah menyaksikan bagaimana dirinya menancapkan sepasang taring di leher si gadis, menghisap setiap tetes darah. Dan menyaksikan bagaimana dia mencabik tubuh mangsanya hingga tidak berbentuk.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali bagaimana pun caranya, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan darimu, Naruto."

.

.

.

**To be continue. . .**

**Review please minna-san!**


End file.
